A Silver Lining
by storyteller274
Summary: Beatrice Babino is a young girl from New York who works from home and barely leaves the apartment all together. Until one day when someone called Agent Maria Hill comes to her front door and tries to recruit her for something that would save the world. So she leaves her small apartment in Brooklyn behind and enters the big world of heroes, S.H.I.E.L.D, aliens and lots of violence
1. storytime

"We were trapped, 30 miles behind enemy lines. There had to be around 400 of us in different cells as we waited for our fate." Anthony Babino explained to little 7 year old Beatrice, her eyes widening as he explained how he was captured back in WW II. "Then one day, a man came out of no where, and helped us escape from our prison cells."

"Was it another soldier, Pops?" Beatrice asked, hugging her Raggedy Anne doll to her chest.

"He was something else, Hon. The man was wearing a leather jacket over some red white and blue get-up and a blue hard helmet with the letter **A** on it."

"Whoa, he sounds cool."

"If you think that's cool, you should have seen his shield. That man was the most patriotic thing I had seen in my life." Pops chuckled and then looked around the room before getting up off his chair.

"Pops?" She called out once he left the room.

"Hold on Sweet Pea, go see Nana for a minute." He called back. So Beatrice got up off the floor where she was sitting and walked into the small kitchen that their apartment had. Joy Babino was stirring something in the jumbo pot on the stove, her floral dress somewhat hidden by her apron tied around her waist.

Joy looked up from the pot when she heard Beatrice walk in and scooped a bit of what she was cooking before bending down to the little girl's height, "Here Honey, try this." Beatrice opened her mouth and tasted what she had given her, the familiar taste of Joy's beef stew making Beatrice's stomach grumble.

"It's real good Nana." Beatrice said with a smile.

"Good. So what are you and your grandfather doing?"

"Pops is telling me the story of the man with the **A** helmet." Nana looked confused for a minute before it looked like she knew what I was talking about and nodded.

"Oh, he's telling you war stories?" Beatrice nodded her head and Nana shook hers with a sigh, "I told that man that those stories are going to give you nightmares."

"I won't get nightmares. Nana, I'm a big girl." Beatrice explained. Nana smiled and stood back up. Pops walked in a couple seconds later with something in his hand. He walked over to one of the kitchen chairs and signaled for his grandaugher to come over.

Before she knew it, Pops had scooped Beatrice up and put her on his lap. She giggled a little before Pops showed her what was in his hand. It was an old picture with a bunch of men standing in three rows, none of them looking familiar to me. "This is a picture from after the Battle of Azzano, where I was kept prisoner before the man showed up. You see," He pointed at one of the men near the end of the middle row who was smiling like the rest of them, "That's your Pops right there."

"Wow."

"Yeah and this," Pops pointed to a man near the middle of the group with a helmet and goggles. The helmet had a white looking **A** on the front, "Is Captain America."

"Captain America?" Beatrice asked, her eyes not leaving the photo.

"Yeah, he's the man that saved over 400 men in Azzano and kept fighting till the end." Pops explained. The 7 year old looked up at his face and he looked down at her and smiled.

"He looks awesome."

"He was. Only met him the one time when we took this picture of all the 107th which was the Infantry I was assigned to back in the day."

Nana then took a hold of the conversation with a sigh, "Anthony, she doesn't even know what half the words you said mean." Pops just rolled his eyes at her though which made Beatrice giggle.

"So what do you think of Captain America, Little Miss. Beatrice Babino?" Pops asked. Beatrice looked at him before she smiled and looked back at the picture.

"I think he's a hero."


	2. the crazy lady at the front door

_Some years later. . ._

"Yeah, hi. I would like to order a medium sized Chourice and Chip pizza with extra fries on top...Yes, that's it...$6.00? Alright, you should know the address by now Hank...okay, thanks. Bye." The young brunette woman hung up her phone and placed it on the counter before walking over to her fridge and grabbing a bottle of water for her lunch. This was a normal routine for Beatrice Babino (sounds like BAB-I-NO, not BAB-EE-NO). She would wake up fairly early and get in her early morning workout before taking a shower, eating breakfast then getting to work on her computer as a work for hire editor for _Timely Comics_.She had been working there since she graduated high school and decided to put her good grammar skills to use helping the people that supplied the comics she grew up with as a child. That, and her Pops's stories of his days in the war.

She would live on the stories he told, especially on the one where he was saved along with hundreds of others by THE Captain America. She even kept the old photo that had been her Pops's that he got to take with the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan all those years ago. Her Pops had given it to her when she graduated high school and a couple months before he and Beatrice's Nana passed away in their sleep on the same night. Beatrice shook her head out, _Pops wouldn't want me dwelling on them gone._

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at her door that made Beatrice's head swing in that direction. She walked over to her purse where she kept her wallet, snatched the thing before walking towards her front door. "Damn, Hank. I know the motto is 30 minutes or less but it's been like 10-" Beatrice stopped once she saw who was at her door. It wasn't the 27 year old pizza guy who has been flirting with her for the passed 2 months (totally not interested in guys who put their hairs in rat tails). It was a woman, a very pretty woman with her brown hair up in a professional looking bun and dressed in what looked to be a leather suit.

"Beatrice Banino?" The woman asked, her back straight and holding an air of confidence with her.

"Yes?" Beatrice leaned against her door, an eyebrow raised at the woman.

"My name is Agent Maria Hill and I work with an organization that is in desperate need of your assistance."

"Um, assistance with what exactly?"

"Becoming a part of a group that has the potential of saving the world from an alien army."

Beatrice blinked a couple times before smiling at the woman and said, "Okay," before slamming the door in her face. "Crazy lady."

"Miss. Babino, there are things we need to talk about." The "agent" said on the other side of the door. Beatrice rolled her eyes and was about to walk into another room before hearing the nasally voice she knew belonged to Hank.

"Excuse me miss, delivery coming through."

"Is that for apartment 44?"

"Yes miss, one medium Chourice and Chip pizza, extra fries."

"How much?" Beatrice widened her eyes at that. _That's my pizza? What does she think she's doing?_

"$6.00."

"I'll pay, here."

"Oh, I-I should just knock for Beatrice. It's her order."

"I'm a friend of Beatrice's, we were going to hang out today." The lady's voice seemed more relaxed then the business like tone she was using before.

"O-Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to her later," Beatrice rolled her eyes again _Yeah okay_ , "You have a good one."

"You too." There were several footsteps before someone knocked again. "Miss. Babino, I don't think it is common courtesy to leave a guest who has brought food out in the cold."

Beatrice let out a huff before swinging her door open and letting the woman in. "I don't know what you're playing at taking my pizza hostage. What did it ever do to you?"

"Please, just let me explain to you the situation." Agent Hill pleaded, offering the girl her pizza. Beatrice thought for a couple seconds before sighing and taking the pizza box to her coffee table. Her apartment wasn't that fancy, she paid for it with the money her grandparents left her and the money she makes editing comics. It had two separate rooms from the kitchen/living room; which were the bathroom and her bedroom. Beatrice took a seat on her Pops's old recliner and flipped the pizza box open. Instantly her mouth started to water at the piece of perfection in front of her. Agent Hill took a seat adjacent from Beatrice on the small love seat and watched the girl dig into the first slice.

"Do you want a slice?" Beatrice asked once she swallowed. Agent Hill looked at the pizza a what seemed to be minutes before shrugging to herself and picking up a slice herself. "Gerald's Pizzeria down the block makes the best pizza in Brooklyn; I swear that man was taught by the gods."

Agent Hill took a bite before a smile graced her face. She then put that piece down on the inside of the top of the box before pulling out a tablet from her small bag she had been carrying this whole time. She handed the tablet to Beatrice who was about to go for her second slice, "I work for the The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?!" Beatrice yelled out, surprised. The only people who didn't know about S.H.I.E.L.D. were people who lived under rocks in barren wastelands. They were super well known after being established after World War II; she knew a guy that got recruited by them a couple years ago when they graduated high school.

"Yes, and right now we need all hands on deck for this mission."

"And...you came to me?"

"Yes. Our Director Nick Fury has been keeping a special eye on you and your... _abilities_." Beatrice went rigid at that, the only people that knew were her grandparents that had raised her since she was 10 months old. "We need your help in retrieving a stolen piece of property and stopping the man that had taken it."

Beatrice looked down at the tablet and unlocked it to reveal a soundless video of some warehouse looking place with some blue glowing cube and an older man in a lab coat who seemed to be studying it. "What is it?"

"It's called the Tesseract; said to hold unlimited power to whoever wields it." Agent Hill explained, taking another bite of her pizza.

"A-And you need me to do what exactly?" Beatrice asked, turning off the tablet and placing it near Agent Hill.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is in the process of recruiting others into the capture of the man who took the Tesseract, he goes by the name of Loki."

That made Beatrice scoff, "Really?" By the look Agent Hill gave Beatrice;s he hadn't been joking.

"Miss. Babino-"

"Please stop with the Miss. Babino crap," Beatrice cut Agent Hill off, moving her hand back and forth, "It makes me sound like I'm 40. Just call me Beatrice."

"Okay, Beatrice. The world is at stake and S.H.I.E.L.D. needs your help." Beatrice watched the woman before huffing out a breath of air and standing up. Agent Hill stood as well and held her hand out, assuming the girl's answer. Beatrice looked at the hand, then took it in a firm shake just like her Pops had taught her.

"I better pack."


	3. oh captain, that captain?

It took Beatrice a while to get some things together for wherever she was going, and by the time she finished getting her things together; Agent Hill was gone. She quickly noticed the paper on her counter and read it out loud.

"Beatrice- I'm sorry I couldn't stay and go with you to our base, but the Director needed me ASAP. There is a car waiting for you outside to take you to the landing strip where another agent will see you get to the Helicarrier safely. His name is Agent Phil Coulson and he will take good care of you. I'll see you when I see you, Agent Hill." Beatrice sighed, putting the paper back and going to grab her leather jacket. She was about to go grab her bag when something caught her eye. Sitting in a picture frame was the very picture that Pops gave to Beatrice at her high school graduation. The black and white picture was weathered around the sides and you could tell just by looking at it that it was aged. Beatrice walked up to the frame and slowly removed the back to take the picture out.

Looking at it one more time, Beatrice folded it carefully before putting it in her jacket's inner pocket. She made her she had everything; extra clothes, her phone, the tablet Agent Hill left for her to look over the "mission", and most importantly; her rings. She then put on a pair of sunglasses and finally left the comfort of her home to walk down a couple flights of stairs to the outside. Sitting there once she got there was a big black SUV; something you would see FBI or CIA using. Beatrice walked up to the car and knocked on the window before it slowly rolled down. A fairly fit black haired man dressed in a basic black suit sat in the driver's seat with a pair of shades over his eyes but still looking in her general direction.

"Beatrice Babino?"

"You must be S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How could you tell?" he asked, lowering his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"Because so far the people from S.H.I.E.L.D. have all addressed me as Beatrice Babino when first talking to me. It's way to formal for around here." Beatrice explained and smiled before letting the guy smile at her and then make a head motion at her.

"Get in, I have to take you to the landing strip." Beatrice didn't need to be told twice. She got into the passenger seat and buckled in before the guy pulled out into traffic. "Since I already know your name, it's only even that you know my name; Agent Grant Ward."

"Nice to meet you Agent Ward, sorry for using you as a taxi service today."

"It's no big thing; it was either this or the big pile of paperwork that's sitting at my desk from my last mission. This won by a long shot." Agent Ward explained. Beatrice smiled before looking out the window and watched her city pass by. People walked on the sidewalk to there intended destinations and others just stood around on their phones, played their instruments for the walking people or sat outside cafes with their friends. Agent Ward wasn't much of a talker after our taxi talk, and sooner than later, we arrived at the landing strip. Many different looking planes were strewed about the paved land, but the black jet looking plane is what Agent Ward stopped the car near. Outside the plane was a short man dressed similarly as Agent Ward, with light brown hair a elongated nose that also held a pair of sunglasses like Agent Ward. Beatrice got out of the SUV with her bag and as soon as she slammed the door, the car was off back to the city.

"You must be the Miss. Babino Agent Hill told me about." The man said. She nodded and the man held out his hand for her. "Agent Phil Coulson, I'm going to be escorting you and another passenger to the Helicarrier."

"Another passenger?" Beatrice asked, shaking Agent Coulson's hand quickly before following the man onto the jet. The inside looked even more awesome then the outside; massive amounts of technology covered the walls and impressed Beatrice to no end; _this seems like S.H.I.E.L.D._ Sitting in one of the seats behind the pilot's seat was a largely muscled man with his blonde hair in a spick-and-span sort of look and dressed in a green button down shirt, dark slacks, and a brown leather jacket. The man looked up at her as she entered, putting his hands behind his back and straightening his posture when he stood.

Agent Coulson walked around Beatrice as she stood still looking around the jet, "Miss. Babino, this is our other passenger; Captain Steve Rogers." Beatrice took her sunglasses off her face and locked eyes with said man, something in how he stood and the way he looked picked at her brain, but she couldn't place it. "Captain Rogers, this is Beatrice Babino."

"Ma'am." Captain Rogers nodded his head at Beatrice, taking one of his hands from behind his back and holding it out for her to take. She did, giving the man a firm shake.

"Captain. I assume you're not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No ma'am." Beatrice nodded before looking at Agent Coulson who was looking at Captain Rogers in almost a fan girling way.

"You okay, Agent Coulson?" She asked, shaking the man from his trance. He looked at her and smiled before nodding.

"Just fine, Miss. Babino. It's not every day we have a war hero with us." That's what made Beatrice widen her eyes and for Captain Rogers to get slightly red from embarrassment.

"War hero?" Beatrice asked, looking at the tall man in leather.

"Yes," Agent Coulson said before Captain Rogers could get a word in, "Captain Rogers was known back in the day as Captain America."

Beatrice's body went completely rigid as the words left Agent Coulson's mouth. Her hands started to shake and she looked wide eyed at the man standing in front of her.

"You okay ma'am?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah." Beatrice chuckled and shut her eyes for a minute before looking back at Captain Rogers. "You're Captain America?"

"Yes ma'am."

"As in, war hero and super soldier of World War II? That Captain America?"

"Yes."

"Um, hold on," Beatrice quickly went into her jacket pocket and pulled out her picture before unfolding it and showing the man. "You're the man in this photo?"

Captain Rogers's eyes widened at the old black and white picture of the 107th, "How did you get that?"

"You see that man?" Beatrice pointed to the man near the end of the middle row in the picture, "That's Anthony Babino, he was a part of the 107th that was saved by you at the Battle of Azzano. He was my grandfather."

"Babino? Anthony Babino from Brooklyn?"

"You remember him?"

"He was a good man, a good soldier too. I never got to know him or anything, but when we talked the day this picture was took, we talked for a couple minutes with a friend of mine. We were all from the same area in Brooklyn." Captain Rogers explained. It got quiet for a couple seconds before the pilot's voice came over the com and said they were about to take off.

"Please Miss. Babino, Captain Rogers; take a seat for departure." Agent Coulson said before taking his own seat and putting on a pair of headphones. The two passengers took their seats, one chair sitting in between them.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, Captain Rogers. It's just I kinda grew up hearing the story of Azzano all the time." Beatrice explained, catching Captain Rogers's eye as she put the picture back in her inner jacket pocket. The plane started to move and leave the ground as their journey started.

"It's no problem ma'am, you're grandfather was a great man."

"You don't have to call me ma'am; Beatrice is fine." Beatrice smiled at the super soldier. Captain Rogers smiled back at the small woman.

"Then you don't have to call me Captain Rogers."

"Steve then?"

"Steve it is."


	4. the babe with the power

The jet had been in the air for a while before the pilot told Agent Coulson that they were forty minutes from the base. The way there so far had been fairly quiet, Steve and Beatrice trying to get caught up on what was going on. At the moment, the two new comers were learning about a man by the name of Doctor Bruce Banner. Beatrice had moved over a seat so she was now looking at the tablet in Steve's hands as they talked of Dr. Banner.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked, looking up at Agent Coulson as he came to stand near the two.

"A lot of people were; you were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's formula." Beatrice watched as the creature known as the Hulk went rampant on the screen of the tablet. She remembers when she heard what happened to Harlem when the Hulk was there. She and her grandparents took a small trip to DC for a ceremony dedicated to those who helped in the war. Her Pops was honored and so were many other men.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Agent Coulson explained. Beatrice nodded, but Steve looked somewhat confused.

"He's like a big science genius guy." Beatrice explained. Steve turned to her and nodded before turning off the tablet.

Agent Coulson started to stutter at the super soldier, making Beatrice smile, "I gotta say; it is an honor to meet you, officially." Steve smiled at the agent as the man continued on, "I sorta met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Beatrice had to hold back a laugh as she saw Steve get uncomfortable with what Agent Coulson was saying. Steve got up and walked to the other side of the plane while Agent Coulson followed; trying to fix what he said.

"I-I mean I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, its really, it's just a-just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh you are! Absolutely, uh...we've made modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

 _Uniform? Oh crap, am I going to have to where a uniform during this?_ Beatrice thought as Steve continued his talk with Agent Coulson, "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little," he took a bit of a pause to look for the right word, "old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Steve seemed to take in what Agent Coulson said as they continued on. It was silent for a little bit before Steve turned to Beatrice who was still sitting in her seat, fiddling with one of her rings on her finger.

"If you don't mind me saying this, you don't quite look like you should be here." Steve said, making Beatrice's head shoot up at his words. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she grew a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a bit offended.

Steve caught onto her tone and quickly went to apologize, "I'm sorry! That came out worse than what I meant. What I mean is, you don't look like a soldier."

"That's because she's not." Agent Coulson said, turning to the two. "Miss. Babino has a very... _unique_ set of skills that could help with the mission to secure the Tesseract."

"Does everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. know what I can do?" Beatrice asked, turning to the older agent. Agent Coulson shook his head before answering.

"No, the only people that know are the Director and Agent Hill. There is also the possibility that Mr. Stark knows as well."

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?"

"Yes. He was briefed on the mission as well, but it is still a bit unsure at this moment to know what he will do."

"Great." Beatrice huffed before turning back to Steve who seemed confused as to what was going on. "I have the ability to absorb metal by touch and use it to my advantage."

Steve still looked confused, so Beatrice sighed and stood up in front of the two men. She took off all her rings except the one on her left middle finger and put them in her jean pocket before taking off her jacket to reveal her loose fitting gray tank top. She lifted her left hand and watched along with the agent and Steve how the silver from her ring seemed to flow out from the ring and blend with her skin. The silver absorbed into Beatrice's skin until it got halfway up her upper arm, then it faded into her regular skin tone. Steve's eye's were wide as he watched; never seeing anything like it. But this new world he had come into had so much he didn't understand, this shouldn't have been that shocking.

"Wow, does it hurt?" Steve asked as the silver started to fade back into the ring. Beatrice shook her head and pulled her jacket back on.

"No, it's just kinda tingly."

"How did it happen?"

"Not sure," Beatrice was putting back on her other rings as she explained, "I was normal until I was ten, then one day I touched the chain of a swing set and my hand turned to a rusty metal hand. My Nana freaked out; brought me home and showed my Pops, but then it faded back to normal. Eventually I figured how to control it better; I'm not in full control. I can only make the metal go to certain places, and not all at once."

"That's..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence merely because he couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"You can say it's weird, I find it weird and I've been dealing with it for 14 years."

"You two should sit down," Agent Coulson said, interrupting the conversation, "We will be arriving at the base shortly."

Steve and Beatrice nodded before taking their seats from before; one seat separating them. As Beatrice started playing with her rings again, Steve would steal glances at the girl sitting a little ways from him. Steve rubbed his neck as a sort of nervous tick before trying to start talking to Beatrice again. "So you live in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. Grew up there."

"This is highly unlikely; but do you know if Gerald's Pizzeria on Manhattan Avenue is still in business?" Steve asked, watching as Beatrice's eyes widened and her face lite up like the 4th of July.

"Are you kidding? I practically live off their pizza!" Beatrice said excitedly, now fully facing Steve.

"They're still open?"

"And going strong." Steve smiled and looked down at his lap. He could tell him and Beatrice would get along fine throughout whatever this was.

* * *

About a half hour later, the jet landed on what Beatrice would call a battle ship; mainly because that's what it looked like from the air as they landed. Agent Coulson and Steve were having a conversation as Beatrice walked behind them, trying to get a glimpse of everything around her. One thing she did notice was a red headed woman walking their way. She was tall and dressed almost like Beatrice with her black leather jacket, a red under top, and jeans. "Agent Romanoff; Captain Rogers and Beatrice Babino." Agent Coulson introduced.

"Ma'am?"

"Hi." Agent Romanoff nodded at Steve before looking at Beatrice who gave a one wave of her hand.

"Sup?"

Agent Romanoff nodded at her too then turned back to Agent Coulson and said, "They need you on the bridge; face time." Agent Coulson nodded before turning back to the two "newbies".

"See you there." And he was gone, leaving Beatrice and Steve with the woman agent. The started to walk away from the jet, Beatrice on one side of Agent Romanoff while Steve took her other side.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon." Beatrice laughed then smiled at the agent.

"He sorta fan girled on the jet." Beatrice explained.

"Did he ask him to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked, making the two woman look back to him.

"They're vintage; he's very proud."

As they kept walking, Beatrice's eyes caught sight of , who looked very nervous and tried to avoid the workers running around the deck. "Doctor Banner!" Steve called, also noticing him. The man in question caught eyes with Steve and walked over to the three of them, shaking Steve's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you would be coming." He then looked over to Beatrice and squinted. "I don't think we've had the pleasure."

"Beatrice Babino. It's nice to meet you Doctor." Beatrice said stepping up and shaking hands with him as well.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said, not really asking but stating it as a fact.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"Must be strange to you; all this." Doctor Banner said, motioning to everything around them. Beatrice was still looking all around as she walked next to Agent Romanoff.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said as he watched a group of agents jog by, remembering him of when he first joined up.

Agent Romanoff took this as her moment to butt in, "Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a bit hard to breathe." As she said that, mechanical noises started to go off as workers rushed to get to their posts. Beatrice watched as everyone hurried around the deck.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Dr. Banner asked rhetorically as Steve, himself and Beatrice walked over to the edge of the ship. They watched as what looked to be turbines appeared from under the waves; Beatrice's face lighting up in shock.

"This has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." Steve took a quick glance at her as his own look of shock mirrored hers.

The whole ship started to rumble as the turbines went into motion and the ship lifted from the ocean and into the air. Beatrice was jolted from her stance and quickly gripped Steve's jacket for support. Dr. Banner stepped back along with Steve and Beatrice; watching the turbines go.

"Oh, no. This is much worse."


	5. sterling silver

Once they were in the air, Agent Romanoff escorted Doctor Banner, Steve and Beatrice into the Helicarrier. The inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base was like walking into an alien space ship; the technology looking light years ahead of this time. Beatrice and Steve looked around in awe as they walked onto the bridge. The far wall was glass and you could see the clouds and sky through it as the Helicarrier flew. Many other agents were working at their respective computers or talking strategy or code to each other. Beatrice's eye landed near the middle of the room where Agent Hill was ordering the other agents around and talking into the small headset attached to her ear. Agent Hill took a seconds to smile lightly at Beatrice before going back to her business.

Steve walked around the bridge in shock and awe; never guessing that this is what the future would have been like back when he was just a small kid from Brooklyn. Doctor Banner was finding the mass of people around him had raised his anxiety and was a bit jumpy when seeing the armed guards at their posts. Beatrice's eyes landed at the man in the center of all this; a man with dark skin and dressed all in black from his shoes to his eye patch that covered his left eye. He exchanged words with Agent Hill before turning around to face the people that had just come aboard _his_ ship.

"Gentleman," He said with a tone of authority before glancing at Beatrice, "Miss. Babino."

Steve merely walked up to the man, dug into his pocket and pulled out a ten before going on to look around the bridge. The man pocketed the money before walking up to a nervous looking Doctor Banner. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh . . . how long am I staying?" The doctor asked, shaking the man's hand before getting straight to what he was thinking.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you are in the clear."

"Where are we with that?" The man, who Beatrice still had no clue who he was, turned to Agent Coulson on the lower deck for an explanation on the situation.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet." Agent Coulson explained, catching Steve's ear and Beatrice's interest. "Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time." Agent Romanoff added.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Nick turned to the doctor, "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work." Beatrice's head was spinning from what had just tumbled out of Doctor Banner's mouth. Suddenly, she felt way out of her depths being here.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" The man asked. Agent Romanoff walked from where we was and started showing the doctor out.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." And with that they were gone. Steve was still on the lower level looking around as Beatrice watched the people work, a frown on her face.

 _Why was I brought here?_ Beatrice asked herself. Steve is the world's first superhero, Doctor Banner is a mega genius to the power of 75, Agent Romanoff probably had all that S.H.I.E.L.D. training, and Tony Stark (if he showed up) had his Iron-Man suit he could use. Everyone involved with this had experience with what they were going to do on this mission; besides herself. Beatrice had had some boxing lessons as a kid and can hold her own, plus she has her ability with metals. But no experience on saving the world. She was thinking so hard that she didn't even hear the footsteps coming up from behind her.

"Miss. Babino." Beatrice jumped before turning around and facing the man from earlier, "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Nick Fury; Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Beatrice took his hand and shook it, before letting herself talk, "Nice place you got here sir."

"Thank you." Director Fury said with a smile, "It might not seem like much, but it's home." That made Beatrice laugh and then look out to the agents still working. It was silent for a little while before Beatrice spoke up.

"Director, I don't fully understand why I'm here."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been interested in your abilities since we've caught wind of a girl whose hand turned to rusted metal at a playground in Brooklyn." Beatrice straightened out and looked at Director Fury.

"That was the first time I used my powers. You mean you have been keeping tabs on me since the very beginning?" She asked, a bit alarmed.

"We knew that one day we would like to recruit you into our folds, but the timing never seemed to be right. When we thought it was the right time, we heard of your grandparents passing. So we waited and then we had to deal with all the new heroes coming out of the woodwork. Stark has kept us busy, plus the finding of the Captain and some ugly business in New Mexico. Then the Tesseract was stolen and I thought it was finally time to talk to you about S.H.I.E.L.D." Director Fury explained. Beatrice nodded a bit numbly at the superior. That was a lot to take in in a couple minutes. She was looking out at the lower level before catching Steve's eye. He gave her a questionable look, probably wondering what was wrong. Beatrice shook her head before looking away, she barely knew the man and she didn't feel comfortable telling him about this.

She stood next to Director Fury for a little while longer, Beatrice asking questions about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury answering before a voice from the lower level broke their conversation.

"We got a hit. 67% match; weight, cross match, 79%."

"Location?" Agent Coulson asked, as he stood the closest to the other agent and beside Steve.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." the agent said, looking up at his superior. Director Fury nodded at the information.

"Captain, you're up." Steve nodded and left the room, but not before catching eyes with Beatrice. She nodded at him right as he left. Director Fury turned to Beatrice and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at the man.

"You're up too, kid. Agent Coulson, care to take Miss. Babino down to where we're keeping her new uniform?" Agent Coulson nodded and then led Beatrice out of the room the same way Steve left. The agent and non-agent walked down the corridor and took a couple turns before stopping at a pair of double doors.

"I hope you like it, I got to put some say into this one too. But a lot of it came from Agents Hill and Romanoff." Agent Coulson said before pushing the double doors open.

* * *

Once Beatrice was dressed in her new clothing and had put her rings back on, She walked out to find Agent Coulson waiting for her. "It looks good on you. You look like a hero." Beatrice blushed at what he said, never really considering herself being a hero.

The leather pants with bits of Kevlar padding in them wrapped around her legs like a bulkier second skin. Over those were a pair of black combat boots that were long enough to reach halfway up her calf and had buckles keeping the laces in place. On top was probably the part of the "uniform" that Beatrice was most questionable about; it was a Kevlar padded bra top that covered what needed to be covered but left her torso bare. Over the bra was like the leather jacket that she walked in with, but on the shoulder of both sleeves was the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in gray. Beatrice got a sort of Black Canary from _DC Comics_ vibe off of it when she was putting it on.

"Thanks Agent Coulson." She said, wrapping her arms around her torso to try and cover her stomach. Agent Coulson noticed her arms and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, you look great. And you can call me Phil, I feel like you and I will might be working together after this. Did the Director talk to you about that?" Phil asked as they made their was down the hallway. The couple of agents that passed them stared at the newly suited up Beatrice, but Beatrice was too focused with what Phil was talking about to pay attention to them.

"A bit. I have to say that I'm a bit interested in working here, I like the job I have now but . . . I don't know. Being her doesn't seem so bad." Beatrice explained to the man. Phil nodded as they walked to the platform where Agent Romanoff and Steve were waiting in the jet. Beatrice turned to the agent and gave him a handshake, "Thank you for walking me around. And the talk."

"No problem. Oh! There's one more thing," Phil pulled out a smaller tablet from his suit jacket and gave it to her. Beatrice turned it on and watched as a page came up with a picture of her and what seemed to be her information. "Your file. I thought you would want to look at the name Fury assigned to you."

Beatrice looked up at the top where her name would be and scrunched up her eyebrows at it, "Beatrice 'STERLING' Babino?"

"Because you can work with metals and the main one you use is silver. Get it? Sterling silver?" Phil asked, his elbow hitting her ribs lightly in a joking way. Beatrice smiled at that and laughed before handing the tablet to Phil.

"That's clever. See ya Phil." Beatrice waved as she ran over to the jet. Phil waved back and Beatrice turned and got on the jet just as it was taking off. She closed the door and looked inside to see Steve standing in the jet with a newer looking version on the Captain America uniform Beatrice had seen in pictures, his shield on his back. She looked past Steve and saw Agent Romanoff and another agent piloting the jet as they started their way to Germany. Beatrice looked back in Steve's direction just to see him gawking at her appearance. His eyes were wide and a deep blush came onto his face once he noticed that he had been caught.

"You ready for this, Captain?" Beatrice asked, trying to play off the look he was giving her. Steve stopped his gawking and looked away from her face.

"I should be asking you that, this is your first time in the field."

"I got this; Sterling's got this?"

"Sterling?"

Beatrice smiled at him and his confused look, "That my hero name I guess. Fury came up with it."

"Huh, suits you"


	6. metallica, really?

Beatrice and Steve were discussing some type of plan on the way to try and stop Loki. Since Beatrice had never really been in this type of situation before, she listened to Steve's every word on how to go about a situation like this. Especially since they really didn't know what they were walking into once they got there. After trying to calm her nerves and getting a somewhat solid plan, Beatrice felt ready for what was bound to happen.

"We're nearing our destination; prepare for the drop." Agent Romanoff called from her pilot seat. Beatrice had strapped on a parachute much like Steve, and he was trying to explain to her how to use it while she placed a set of goggles over her eyes.

"So just pull the string when I do, alright? You should be alright."

"Should be?" Beatrice asked with wide eyes. The loading dock door started to open and the gusting wind of the movement from the quin-jet made Beatrice's hair flutter all over the place.

"You'll be fine!" Steve yelled over the wind; fastening his cowl over his head, "Just follow my lead."

Just like that, Steve ran and jumped off the quin-jet and into the sky. Beatrice stared wide eyed at where he had jumped, Agent Romanoff yelling at her over the winds, "Babino! You have to go now!" That seemed to snap Beatrice out of her trance and she ran out of the out the quin-jet; feeling nothing but the drop of her stomach as she fell through the night clouds. She opened her eyes to see a blue figure ahead of her and knowing that it was Steve; Beatrice put her arms to her side to make her fall faster and get closer to him. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Beatrice gaining speed near him but she spread her arms and legs out when she reached his side.

She looked over at him and gave a quick thumbs up. _God, I hope I survive this_. Beatrice thought as the ground was getting more detailed by the second. Steve gave a thumbs up back and then pulled the string to his parachute, which lead to Beatrice pulling hers as well. The two heroes floated down to the snow covered ground, the frozen water crunching under Beatrice's boots as she moved the parachute off of her.

"I can't believe I just did that." Beatrice said, taking a couple deep breaths and throwing off her goggles to the pile of fabric that was her parachute. Adrenaline that was pumping through her body started to dwindle with each deep breath she took.

"Well, don't get too relaxed. We still have a job to do." Steve said over his shoulder as he started making his way towards the large brightness in the distance that Beatrice figured was Stuttgart. Static came through the small earpiece Agent Romanoff gave Beatrice before jumping off the jet indicating that someone was trying to get in contact with them.

"Come in Captain America, Sterling. Come in."

"Copy, both Captain America and Bea-Sterling made it safely to the ground. Now in route to Stuttgart." Steve said, putting an ear to his cowl.

"Copy that." Agent Romanoff's voice left with another batch of static and the line went dead. Beatrice and Steve started to make their way towards the German city with good time; mostly because Steve made Beatrice run a good ways before hitting the city limits. The buildings glimmered with lights, to large spotlights moved through the skyline like you would see in cities like New York or LA when they had big premieres. Beatrice took a second to admire the view before catching up to Steve who was making his way down the hill towards the lights.

"So what's the plan again?" Beatrice asked, trying to keep up with Steve's long strides.

Steve took a quick look at her before looking away and answering her question, "We go in, find Loki and take him in."

"That's it?"

"We also try to get as many civilians to safety as possible. We can't have civilian casualties on our hands."

"Got it." The two were making their way though the city as some sort of explosion went off a couple streets from where they were. That got the two to start running towards the commotion. Beatrice and Steve peered around a corner to see a big group of dressed up people kneeling before a man with a glowing staff and a golden antler hat. "I'm guessing that's Loki."

"Looks like it. Just follow my lead." Steve said as they watched an older gentleman stand up in defiance of Loki.

"Not to men like you." The older man says, standing tall. Loki looks at him pitifully, like a lamb in front of a lion.

"There are no men like me." Loki's sadistic smile played on his face as he seemed to get joy out of the fear on everyone's face.

"There are always men like you."

Loki stood up straighter and then picked up his staff and pointed it at the older man, "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Just as something bad was about to happen, Steve ran from his post near Beatrice and blocked the oncoming attack from Loki with his shield. Beatrice ran to Steve's side and checked on the older man before facing Loki who was getting up off the ground from his own attack hitting him after bouncing off of the shield.

"You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve called to Loki as he made his way over to him. Loki smirked, probably realizing who he was.

"The soldier, a man out of time." Loki said.

"I'm not the one out of time." Just then, the quin-jet flew in behind the crowd and came to a stop in the air. There was some noise that sounded mechanical then the voice of Agent Romanoff boomed over the speakers.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Loki took that opportunity and fired his staff at the quin-jet, making it veer off to dodge the attack. Steve threw his shield at Loki's chest and started towards him, while Beatrice made sure the crowd was as far away from what was happening as possible. When she turned around, Steve was hit by the staff and pushed to the side, trying to get back on his feet. Beatrice jumped at the chance and ran towards Loki; her hand starting to form into silver as she went to punch him. Loki dodged her punch and went to hit her with his staff too, but Beatrice blocked it and pushed the staff back. Just then, Steve's shield came barreling towards the two.

Beatrice leaned back to make sure it didn't hit her but Loki hit it away from them before taking the end of his staff and jabbing Beatrice in the jut. She was sent flying from his strength; hitting the concrete a ways from them. People were still running away from the scene as Steve and Loki battled it out. Beatrice got back on her feet and made a beeline to Steve's shield which was laying a couple feet away from her. Her arm was still absorbed with silver which added a little kick to the throw of the shield to the back of Loki's head.

It bounced off his antler-crown-thing before coming back to Beatrice like a boomerang. Loki had just hit Steve away like a batter hits off a baseball; making Steve fly into the small concrete wall and go still for a while. Beatrice went into some form of a fighting stance still holding the shield as the man walked over to her, a smirk on his face. "You, I don't seem to recall knowing you."

"There wasn't really a time for a formal introduction." Beatrice spat back; preparing herself. She was about to strike, but Loki was too fast and was suddenly up in Beatrice's face; his staff right by her throat. Beatrice froze as she felt the gold metal graze her neck delicately, the smirk on Loki's face never falling.

"You would be a perfect asset to my plan, little one." Loki said in a low voice. Beatrice took a quick glance at Steve who was just now starting to get his barrings. Loki leaned back and started to move the tip of his staff to right above her heart. Before the gold could touch her skin, Beatrice focused her mind on moving the silver absorbed into her arm to her chest. She watched from her peripheral vision as the silver started to blossom on her olive skin like a flower; in time for Loki's staff to hit the metal with a *clink*. Loki's eye's widened as Beatrice's eyes did not turn to the light blue of the Tesseract, nor did she become one of his slaves. "This is not possible." He tried again, just now noticing the silver of her skin over her heart.

"Yeah, I'm kind of an _Impossible Girl_." As Loki was still in shock, and for some extremely odd reason, "Shoot to Kill" by AC/DC started to play out of nowhere. Beatrice, Loki and Steve turned their heads to see what looked like a rocket flying in the sky. The rocket ended up being Tony Stark in his Iron-Man suit, making the effort to shoot an energy beam from his palm at Loki that sent him flying. Iron-Man landed in what you would call the "superhero landing" pose, and raised his head in Loki and Beatrice's direction. Beatrice's eyes were very wide as she examined the new comer.

The suit was like it's always been; except for the triangle light instead of the normal circle that used to be on the armor's chest. Iron-Man stood up and quickly turned it's head in Beatrice's direction, not really knowing what to do with her. But then turned back to Loki and started to pull out every piece of weaponry the suit had; all aimed at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony Stark's voice challenged. Loki seemed to know he had lost this fight when Steve came up next to the Iron-Man suit and take his shield back from Beatrice who was holding it out for him to take. All three heroes looked at him in defiance; the man of iron holding his fate with a push of a button, the soldier ready to pounce at any minute and the mystery woman looking ready to punch his lights out when given the opportunity. So he did the smart thing and raised his hands in surrender as his antlers and staff disappeared. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve said, not taking his eyes off of Loki.

"Captain." Tony Stark said back, also not looking away from the god.

"Mr. Stark." Beatrice said like the other two. But since the man did not know who she was, he simply replied with,

"Metallica."

* * *

The heroes got Loki handcuffed with special S.H.I.E.L.D. cuffs and escorted the man onto the quin-jet. Steve and Tony were standing away from Loki as Beatrice sat in front of him; having a small stare off with him. The skies from the viewing glass were dark, and not just because it was night. Small rumbles of thunder were heard but no one seemed to notice or pay attention to it.

"Said anything?" Director Fury asked over the comm, directing his question to Agent Romanoff.

"Not a word."

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Beatrice finally had enough of the stare off and stood up, making her way to the two whispering in the back like a bunch of girls.

"I don't like it." Steve said in a low tone, still watching Loki carefully in his seat.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so quickly?" Tony asked.

"I've watched too many movies to know that he gave up way too quickly." Beatrice whispered back. Tony looked at the girl, then back to Loki.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy; this guy packs a wallop." Steve added.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an old fellow." Tony said, looking at Steve and starting to show more of his personality, "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Beatrice looked at Tony, smiling a little at his sarcasm.

Steve though, did not seem to find him funny, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah. There's a lot of things that Fury doesn't tell you." Tony mumbled before locking eyes with Beatrice. "You I don't know. Why don't I know you?"

"I seem to be the new kid in town." Beatrice said with a small smile.

"Tony Stark, need I say more?"

"No you don't have to; you can just call me Sterling for now."

"Ooh, a woman of mystery. I can dig that." Lightning flashed through the sky and a big roll of thunder came right after; signaling to Beatrice that they were at the heart of this odd storm.

"Where 's this coming from?" Agent Romanoff asked out loud before another strike of lightning appeared; making Loki jump.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked Loki, "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said, watching the sky from the glass plating above. Beatrice raised her eyes at what he said, not sure if he was really scared of thunder. All of the sudden, the quin-jet shook like something had landed on the top of it, making Steve, Tony and Beatrice look up at the ceiling of the jet. Tony was quick to grab his helmet as Steve went over to pull his cowl on his head and grab his shield. Beatrice watched as Tony pushed a button and the the jet's ramp opened up.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked over the howling winds.

Tony didn't answer, but watched along with everyone else on the back of the jet how a man landed on the ramp with ease. He had long hair for a man, the blonde tresses a mess from being out in the storm. He wore what Beatrice would call armor; but not like the Iron-man armor while wielding a giant silver hammer. It was like the guy was a warrior of some sort, kinda reminding her of Hercules from the Disney movie _Hercules_. The man in the armor and red cape walked towards Loki, but Tony tried to intimidate him with an energy pulse. Before he could even fire it, the new comer hit Tony with his giant hammer with so much force he knocked Tony into Steve and both of them went down. Beatrice was wide eyed at all of this, _Who the hell was this?_

The man then grabbed Loki by the throat and as he went to go fly off, Beatrice got over her shock and quickly went to punch the blonde in the face. Her silver fist met his cheek and his head moved to the side from the force of it. But as he turned back to her, he did not look pleased. With Loki still in hand, he grabbed Beatrice by the ends of her jacket and directed her to the ramp. "Stay out of my way." he said, a thunderous look upon his face. And then he did something no one saw coming;

He pushed her out of the jet.


	7. falling from grace

It didn't fully set in that Beatrice had been pushed from the jet until she saw the red blur that was the man and Loki flying off. Beatrice wasn't even screaming; the shock was too much for her to open her mouth. She watched as the jet left her surrounded by the dark clouds and stormy atmosphere.

Back on the quin-jet, it had jut set in that Loki had escaped and Beatrice was no longer with them. Tony was the first react and he started to make his way to the ramp.

"Did he just push her out?!" Agent Romanoff demanded while trying to keep her eyes on the skies. Steve was just wide eyed at the opening in the jet, did he just lose another teammate?

"And then there's this guy." Tony said under his breath as he got ready to fly out. "I'm going to go catch Sterling then I'm going after our new friend."

"Who the hell was that?" Steve asked; shaking his head out. _No time to panic. Stark can handle catching Beatrice_.

"Does it matter? If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony explained. He was about to head off but Steve yelled at him last minute.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan: attack." Tony was off after that, flying as fast as the suit could go to catch the new girl.

Beatrice was still falling as the wind tangled her hair and made her fingers go numb. As she kept falling; she was reminded of another Disney movie _Alice in Wonderland_ where Alice had just fallen down the rabbit whole and it seemed like the fall was taking forever before she popped into Wonderland. She had her eyes closed for a small time before a sound besides the howling winds caught her attention. She immediately started whipping her head around to see what was around her; and caught sight of something red flying her way. All at once; she had stopped falling and was in the arms of iron. Beatrice hadn't even noticed till now how heavily she was breathing when she could actually hear her ragged breathes.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked. Beatrice didn't answer verbally but her arms tightened around the suit. A sob broke through after a couple seconds and then Beatrice was shaking as Tony started to fly off in the direction that Loki and the other guy had gone. "Jarvis? Get in contact with Agent Romanoff."

"Right away sir." The AI replied in his British accent. There was a moment of listening to Beatrice get over not dying before Tony heard the voice of Agent Romanoff.

"Romanoff."

"I got Sterling. Just thought you should know."

"Is she okay?"

Tony's grip tightened on the girl's shaking body before replying, "She's in shock, she should be fine once she finishes her cry."

"Are you still going to go after the Asgardian?" She asked.

"We'll loose the Tesseract if I don't."

"Well, just a quick heads up. Cap is on the way." Agent Romanoff warned. She heard the billionaire sigh like a child before responding.

"Should I expect him with his walker or his high-powered scooter?" Agent Romanoff rolled her eyes.

"Just makes sure Loki comes back in one piece." She signed off after that, leaving the two heroes in silence. Tony noticed Beatrice had stopped her crying and was now just looked like she was gripping him very hard. He flew for a little bit longer before reaching a small forest where he could put Beatrice down and go find Loki. Beatrice reluctantly let go when they reached the ground and quickly whipped at her face to get rid of her tears.

"Dammit, I can't believe I balled like that." she said mostly to herself. Her hands were still shaky as she tried to compose herself in front of the metal man.

"No one would blame you. You almost became a pancake; that gives you the right to let those feelings out." Tony explained. Beatrice scoffed as she shook out her hands to get rid of the nerves. "I have to go find the jack-off that took Loki and pushed you out of the jet. So you stay here and I'll come back for you after I save the day...again."

"Give him hell for me."

Beatrice watched as Tony took off; leaving her alone in what she would call _The Forbidden Forest_. The falling snow did little to calm her still pounding nerves. She had almost died and that did not settle well with her. She knew that she was going to start having fears of heights and falling that will invade her dreams from now on. The cold started to finds its way into Beatrice's bones; the Germany air making her shiver. That's when a loud explosion-like noise got her attention and Beatrice went go investigate.

Walking into a small clearing, Beatrice saw both Tony and the blonde stranger trying stand. The man looked as if he was about to tear Tony apart but then went calm; sending a chill down Beatrice's spine. "Do not touch me again." He said in a low tone.

"Then don't take my stuff."Tony said back.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Ah, Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, Metal Man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours." Tony said, growing serious. "Until then; stay out of my way...tourist."

The _Asgardian_ then threw his giant hammer at Tony; making him slam into a tree a few ways away. Beatrice gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. _What the hell is he?_ Raising his hand, the hammer flew back to him as his eyes were trained somewhere to his side. Tony got up and hit the blonde with an energy blast, sending him back like he did to the billionaire.

"This isn't going to end well." Beatrice mumbled to herself. She would have jumped in if she didn't feel so inadequate compared to the other two. They were like gods and she was only a mortal. The "tourist" stood up and raised his hammer to the sky, and like some form of magic, started to summon lightning and aim it at Tony. The crackled and popped and Beatrice could barely hear grunts of pain. Once the lightning stopped, Tony froze for a couple seconds; almost like he was in shock.

"How about that?" Tony asked himself. Beatrice was confused, then watched as Tony blasted the blonde with a energy blast a lot stronger then the other one. The two started to get rougher and more violent when they flew off towards the small mountain a ways from where they were before. They came back only to slam to the ground and bounce before looking as if they were going to go another round.

Beatrice was in the sidelines as it seemed the blonde guy had the upper hand, then Tony would come back to make it even once again. It wasn't until a loud voice broke both of their concentrations on each other and a familiar shield bounced off them both before going back to its owner.

"Hey!"

Beatrice looked up and saw Steve standing on one of the fallen trees, their eyes catching for a second and Steve's shoulders seemed to relax before going back to his soldier like stance.

"That's enough." Steve shouted again before jumping down and getting leveled with the other two fighters. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

Tony spoke up at that; stepping back from what would turn very ugly, "Um, yeah no. Bad call! He loves his hammer!" The hammer lover in question just simply back hands Tony away from them; clearly pissed. Beatrice runs over to Tony's Iron-Man armor and taps on the helmet to get him to open it up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks once she can see his face. Tony winces, before sitting up and looking back at Steve and the still unknown stranger.

"This is not good." Tony mumbles just as the blonde jumped and slams his hammer on Steve's shield. A sonic wave resonates from the hit and Tony moves quickly to bring Beatrice down so she wouldn't be hit by the blast. Beatrice squeezed her eyes shut and tries to focus on her rings and get the silver to absorb into her back which was still facing the blast.

Once the dust settles, not a word was said. Beatrice stands up and helps Tony in his clunky armor. She sees Steve stand as well and all three of them face the blonde hammer guy.

"Are we done here?" Steve asks, and the blonde looks around at the destruction he had caused before looking back at Steve.

That seems like a yes to everyone as they made their way out of the destroyed forest.

 ** _hey :) so updates are going to be a bit more slow for the next couple of weeks. I was on spring break before so I had free time. And now im back at school so it might take a couple more days than usual. i know this isn't that good; there was just so much action, but I hope you like it_**


	8. galaga complications

To say that the ride on the quin-jet back to the helicarrier was awkward was a small understatement. Thor, as Beatrice learned was the name of the hammer-wielding guy who threw her out of the jet, was staring down Loki who was back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Tony did as well, but more with a side of sass and sarcasm thrown every once in a while even though no one was listening. Steve sat watching Loki, but also kept an eye on Beatrice who was sitting next to him. Beatrice made sure to stay a good ways from Thor and didn't speak up at all on the way to confine Loki and interrogate him. She was looking down at her hands in her lap when she noticed that they were still shaking from her drop, so she clasped her hands together and squeezed; trying to get the shaking to stop. This however didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked in a low voice, trying not to gain attention to the two of them. Beatrice looked at him before nodding her head and looking back at her hands.

"Yeah, just a bit jittery."

"You don't have to act tough, this type of stuff gets to the best of us."

"Not you guys." Beatrice mumbled. Steve's eyebrows scrunched together at that.

"Don't compare yourself to us." He said, his firm tone catching Beatrice off guard and getting her to face him again. "This was your first time doing anything like this, and you held your own very well. It's not everyday you can tell someone that you fought an alien and didn't lose."

"But I-"

"But nothing. Anyone would be feeling the way way your feeling if they fell out of a moving plane and nearly died. It's basic human instinct to feel like that."

Beatrice gave a small smile at his attempts to make her feel better, "Okay, thank you." Steve smiled with a small dusting of pink across his cheeks at her smile.

"No problem." Beatrice looked away again just to hear Steve say in something just above a whisper, "I'm glad you're okay, by the way." She looked back at him to see him not looking at her anymore, but looking directly ahead of them with very pink cheeks.

"Thanks." Beatrice said with a bigger smile than before, making his face get even redder. _Why didn't I notice before that her eyes light up when she smiles?_

* * *

" **It's an impressive cage. But not built, I think, for me.** "

Beatrice, Steve, Agent Romanoff, Doctor Banner, Agent Hill and Thor were all listening to the conversation Director Fury was having with a contained Loki. Something about everything that was happening didn't seem right to Beatrice, her stomach felt heavy and chills kept creeping up her spine. Loki was too confident for being captured, he almost seemed relaxed which confused Beatrice to no end.

" **Built to something a lot stronger than you.** " Director Fury said to Loki.

" **Oh, I've heard.** " Beatrice watched as Loki looked directly at the camera in the room he was in. Doctor Banner, who was standing behind the chair Beatrice was sitting in, tensed up in Beatrice's peripheral vision at the video." **The mindless beast; makes play that he is still a man. How desperate are you that you that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?** "

" **How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.** "

" **Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.** "

Director Fury smiled smugly before starting to walk away from the "cage", " **Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.** " He left, and the video went off to leave the conference room quiet for a small while.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner asked, breaking the silence. Beatrice huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Like a zit." She said under her breath, but Doctor Banner heard and chuckled lightly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, his voice holding an authoritative power. Thor, who had been slowly pacing when listening to the conversation from before, spoke up.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He explained. Thor caught Beatrice's eye after he spoke, but she quickly looked away.

"An army?" Steve asked, then turned to Agent Romanoff, "From outer-space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Thor looked up as Doctor Banner mentioned the scientist.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Agent Romanoff added into the conversation.

"He uses his staff to do it, I think." Beatrice said. "It has something to do with the blue stone in it. He tried to control me too."

"And it didn't work?" Doctor Banner asked. Beatrice spun her chair around to face the doctor.

"No, I used my ability to absorb metals to direct a coating right over my heart where he was aiming. Since his staff didn't touch the skin, it didn't affect me."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him in. He's not leading an army from here." Steve wondered. Beatrice nodded at what he was implying.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Doctor Banner said while fiddling with his glasses, "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats; you can small the crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor told Doctor Banner. Agent Romanoff started to speak without looking up from the table.

"He's killed eighty people in two days."

" . . .He's adopted."

Then something popped into Doctor Banner's head, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Beatrice turned as Tony walked into the room like he owned the place dressed now in a suit along side Phil. Tony turned to the agent and finished the conversation Beatrice guessed they were having before walking into the room. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive."

"Thank." Phil waved awkwardly at Tony before walking to the other side of the room.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony patted Thor's arm before walking to the head of the bridge where Director Fury would have been standing. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Tony then started to yell at the crew like he was the captain of a ship, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA!" Tony suddenly added, making Steve, Thor and Beatrice turn to the agent who Tony was pointing at, "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He then covered his left eye and asked, "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said bluntly, her arms crossed over her chest and her facial expression saying she was pretty much done with Tony's sarcasm."

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked Tony.

Doctor Banner spoke up, making everyone turn to him, "He's got to heat the cube to hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally!" Tony sighed, walking over to Doctor Banner's side, "Someone who speaks English?"

"Is that what just happened?" Beatrice and Steve asked at the same time. They both turned to each other as the room went a little silent. Beatrice smiled as Steve was a little shocked before smiling back.

"Jinks." Beatrice said with a laugh. Tony looked between the girl and the soldier before rolling his eyes and going back to talk to his new friend.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said, shaking the man's hand. Doctor Banner looked uncomfortable at the mention of his "ability" before saying,

"Thanks"

Just then, Director Fury walks into the room and starts talking directly to Tony, trying to get a certain point across, "Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his; it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said. Beatrice looked confused and she seemed to be the only one.

"HYDRA?" She asked. Steve was about to answer when Director Fury cut him off.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I don't understand." Thor said, looking very confused.

Steve though, nearly jumped out of his seat ready to finally get something pop culture related, "I do! I understood that reference."

Tony rolled his eyes behind the Captain before turning to Doctor Banner, "Shall we play, doctor?" He asked. Doctor Banner motioned for Tony to start leading the way and they were about to leave the bridge before Tony walked back to the table and spun Beatrice's chair around to face him.

"You, Silver Bells, come with us."

"Why?"

"I'm sure the good doctor over there is very curious how you got your powers since you didn't seem to fall into any vats of toxic waste in your life. That and I find you amusing, so would you join us?" Beatrice shrugged her shoulders and stood up following Tony and Doctor Banner out of the room. No one seemed to notice Steve's scrunched up eyebrows at their little interaction.

 _ **here's chaper 7! i seemed to have added a bunch of steve/beatrice moments in there**_

 _ ***shrugs shoulders* oops :D**_

 _ **anyway, please follow and comment (especially comment), maybe help me come up with a name for steve/beatrice's ship 3**_


	9. lost and found

"So, what exactly are you going to do to me?" Beatrice asked as she sat on top of one of the tables in the lab looking room. Tony was swiping his hand over the holographic screen while looking over something science related while Doctor Banner walked over to Beatrice with a syringe in his hand.

"No need to worry, Miss. Babino. I just want to figure out how you came to have your powers. I'll just be taking some blood, that's it." Doctor Banner explained. Beatrice looked at the syringe and then was taking off her leather jacket when Tony took this moment to speak up.

"Miss Babino?"

"Its my name; Beatrice Babino."

"Huh, I'm gonna start calling you Babs now."

"Alrighty," Beatrice smiled before looking back at Doctor Banner, "Whenever you're ready Doctor Banner."

Said doctor nodded and walked over to Beatrice and grabbed her arm, "You can call me Bruce, I think we've crossed that line when I told you I was gonna take your blood."

"Then you can call me Beatrice, Miss. Babino makes me sound like I'm some spinster school teacher." Bruce chuckled as the needle point went into the girl's arm. Beatrice was looking away from her arm to Tony who was working, but then whipped her head back to her arm when Bruce gasped quite loudly. Tony also heard and walked over and his jaw dropped slightly. The three of them watched as Beatrice's blood would be sucked into the syringe and appear silver in color before quickly fading and turning to the basic red color. Bruce removed the syringe from Beatrice's arm and quickly gave her a small stack of gauze to cover the opening that was already starting to bleed slightly.

"What did we just watch?" Beatrice asked, pressing the gauze to her arm. Bruce walked away to his table to where Loki's staff was perched while also analyzing the blood with his eyes.

"Has that ever happened before?" Tony asked.

Beatrice shook her head, "No, not that I've ever noticed."

"Beatrice, how much do you use your powers on a regular basis?" Bruce asked.

"Um...Very rarely to be honest. I use it maybe once a month just so I don't get rusty."

"Pun intended?" Tony smirked as it took Beatrice a moment to get what she said. Once she did, she laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe because you have been using your powers more excessively than before, it's having an effect on you at a cellular level. I'll definitely do some tests once this is all over."

"Alright. So what's going on with Loki's staff?" Beatrice asked. Bruce carefully put down Beatrice's vile of blood and then started to scan the scepter with some bent looking wand.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce explained. Tony walked back over to his screens and started getting back to what he was doing before being distracted.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said, still staring at his screen.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce said from his place near the staff, making Tony laugh. Beatrice smiled as well, knowing the feeling of not wanting to be in this situation for too long.

Tony had finished what he was looking for and then walked over to Bruce and Beatrice, saddling up next to Bruce, "You know, you should come by **_STARK TOWERS_** sometime. Top ten floors, all R &D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." And just as he left the sentence hanging, Tony shocked Bruce with some electrical rod. Bruce yelled out in slight pain and Beatrice's eyes widened, she had forgotten for a minute about "the other guy".

"Nothing?" Tony asks, but is interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, are you nuts?" Beatrice turned her body around to see Steve walk through the door and into the room, a angry frown etched on his face.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony prodded, making Steve's anger bubble.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said, but then looked over to Bruce to quickly add, "No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce explained.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Beatrice watched as Tony was easily getting on Steve's nerves with him avoiding the actual conversation and his sarcasm. She liked both Tony and Steve, so she didn't speak up during their little squabble. She wasn't going to pick sides.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"What are you getting at Tony?" Beatrice asked, finally getting in on the conversation.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked lowly, his voice barely a mumble.

Tony kept explaining while also eating some snack from a bag, "He's a spy. Captain, he's a spy. His secrets have secrets. Tell me you haven't noticed anything Babs." Beatrice watched as Bruce and Steve both looked at her, Bruce eventually looking away to get back to work but Beatrice could tell he was still listening.

"I-I hadn't really put that much thought into it. Director Fury told me everything about why I'm here when we first got here."

"Really?" Beatrice nodded at Tony, his look of not believing what she said pretty much written on his face in caps.

"Yeah, he wanted to recruit me to S.H.I.E.L.D. He thought that when all this crap happened with Loki and the Tesseract, it was a good time to finally approach me about it." Beatrice explained. Steve nodded and turned back to Tony with a raised eyebrow that said 'well?' Tony quickly looked over to Bruce before slightly shouting,

"It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce looked up from his work to see everyone in the room looking at him, "Um... I just want to finish my work here and-"

"Doctor." Steve cut him off. Bruce took a breath before taking off his glasses.

"' _A warm light for all mankind'_ , Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"We heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce said, pointing to Tony who held out his bag of food to the doctor, "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The _**STARK TOWER**_ ? That big, ugly-" Tony gave Steve a look before he started to continue, "building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked Tony. Tony nodded before explaining to Steve.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

Bruce pointed at Tony again asking, "So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony said offhandedly, which caught Steve's attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say-" Steve ended getting cut off by Tony.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide." Tony strutted over to Steve, his overconfidence overflowing as he held out his bag to Steve, "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked when he didn't accept the fruit. Tony shrugged before offering Beatrice as well. She shook her head at the offer, not really in the mood to eat while discussing the possibility of conspiracy with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following isn't really my style." Tony said. Steve smiled sarcastically before replying,

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" That seemed to hit a small nerve with Tony, who got up a bit in Steve's face.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

Bruce spoke up, trying to get everyone to just get on some form of the same page, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Steve was quiet for a couple seconds before looking back at the other men in the room.

"Just find the cube." And with that, Steve walked out of the room. Beatrice watched him leave and kept an eye on the door for a little bit longer before jumping down from the table and throwing out the gauze she had been keeping pressed to her arm. She quickly grabbed her jacket and started to put it on as she walked out of the room as well. Beatrice looked both ways down the hall before catching a small flash of blue turn a corner. She ran down the hall following the color and soon caught up to Steve who was walking with a purpose.

"Steve, wait up!" Beatrice called out, getting the large man to stop and wait for her. She finally caught up to him and the two started making their way down the corridor. "Do you think there is something up with why we're here?"

"I don't know, something Doctor Banner said made a bit of sense. I just want to check it out for myself."

"Well, I'll help. Mainly because I have nothing else to do and I'm kinda bored." Steve sent a small smile her way before his face grew serious as they neared a door labeled, **SECURE STORAGE 10-C**. "Be my look out, alright?"

Beatrice nodded and turned around to watch for any agents coming around towards them. Beatrice heard the groan of metal and Steve grunting as he tried to pry open the door. Getting a little fidgety, Beatrice jumped on the balls of her feet until she heard a loud cluck of the door opening. She turned just as Steve got the door open enough for the both of them to get inside. Beatrice looked around as she walked into the room; it smelt of dust and old paper, something that reminded her of her old home with Nana and Pops.

Silver crate-like containers were stacked throughout the room and there seemed to be no one around, which was fairly odd. Steve was right behind Beatrice, looking around and noticing a second level to the room with more crates. Steve got Beatrice's attention quietly, just in case there was a guard posted somewhere in the room and pointed to the second level. The two walked over and looked up, wondering how they were going to get up there.

"I got an idea." Steve whispered. Beatrice nodded for him to continue but Steve just laced his fingers together to make a foot hold for her foot. "I'll give you a boost."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Beatrice looked a bit unsure before nodding and getting her balance and her foot locked in Steve's hands. Quick enough, Steve's strength threw Beatrice up and she grabbed onto the railing before pulling herself over to safety. Steve then took a few steps back before easily jumping up and climbing over like Beatrice did. Beatrice was a bit shocked at how easily Steve was able to get up to her, but she just rolled her eyes playfully and whispered, "Show-off" before walking down the second level with Steve following with a shy but playful smirk.

They walked around for a bit longer; opening a couple more cases before coming to one labeled only with a year, **1945**. Steve slowly opened it up and sucked in a breath at what was inside. There were masks and files set inside, but what caught Beatrice's attention was the large gun with the stamp of a skull and tentacles coming out from underneath it.

"What is all this?" Beatrice asked, looking over to Steve who hadn't looked away from the weapons.

"The secret Fury was keeping from us."

 _ **chapter done! please please PLEASE COMMENT! i really want to know how i did and if it came out good.**_


	10. author's note

_**hey guys, sorry this isn't an actual update.**_

 _ **I just want to let you guys know I'm starting a Push FF called "Thoughts" featuring my oc Mercy Lynn.**_

 _ **I think it will turn out pretty well so please check it out and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **-Sara 3**_


	11. i did not sign up for this

"I don't understand. What is all this?"

Beatrice was still looking at what her and Steve had uncovered in the storage room. The odd badge on the large gun is what confused her the most; not knowing what the badge was from.

"Back during the war, u-um World War II, there was a branch of the German military called HYDRA. They took soldiers and for experimentation, and used the Tesseract for their nefarious plans to rule the world." Steve explained. He had started pacing in front of the confused Beatrice and kept his eyes from looking inside the case. "Their leader, Red Skull, was subjected to the same serum that made me how I am."

"The super-soldier serum?"

"Yes. But because of the evil present in his mind, the serum made them worse and he became the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s number one enemy."

"What happened to him?" Beatrice asked, getting Steve to stop from his pacing.

"He decided to hold the Tesseract and the power was just too much for his body to take. He disintegrated minutes before I got trapped in the ice."

Widening her eyes, Beatrice looked shocked at Steve mentioning when he was frozen. She had bits when they had met from Phil but didn't really understand the story. "Maybe that's another story for another time." She said, making Steve look at her with a nod and then go back to looking at the case.

"I thought I was done dealing with HYDRA after I woke up." Steve mumbled to himself. Beatrice looked at him quickly before looking back at the box; her heart going out to the soldier.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Out of her peripheral vision, she was Steve's shoulders square out and stiffen, then he grabbed the large gun. "Steve?"

"Now we get answers." He said, walking away from Beatrice. Still confused, Beatrice took a beat before following Steve out of the room and back into the lab where Fury, Tony and Bruce were talking.

"What's Phase 2?" Tony asked just as the two heroes walked through the doorway and Steve slammed the gun down on the table; catching everyone's attention. Beatrice walked over to Bruce's side feeling much calmer around the doctor, not wanting to get involved with what was about to happen.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury walked over to Steve, trying to explain to the captain, "Rogers, we gather everything related to the Tesseract. That does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony speaks up, turning his screen to the director, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong Director; the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said. Thor and Agent Romanoff then walked into the room, catching the last of what was being discussed.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Agent Romanoff. She didn't even take a second to think before responding.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

Beatrice's eyes widened and looked over to Bruce who still had his eyes on Agent Romanoff, "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury pointed to Thor, who was one of the only ones not speaking up until now.

"Me?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury explained.

"That's what you?" Beatrice asked. Thor's eyes met hers before trying to speak.

"My people want nothing more than peace with your planet." He explained, still looking at Beatrice. Ever since he threw her out of the quin-jet, Beatrice had not felt remotely comfortable being in the same room as him; let alone trying to speak to him.

Fury cut in getting Thor's attention back onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said, talking about the cube.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand." Fury said back to Thor, "We had to come up with something."

"Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down." Beatrice rolled her eyes when Tony responded. She started to space out of the argument, feeling like she really didn't have a say in how anything happens. Not only being the lowest on the totem pole of heroes here, she also hasn't had enough experienced to give her two sense. It wasn't until she caught sight of the giant blue gem in Loki's staff, which was glowing brighter as the everyone else kept arguing. Agent Romanoff was right; only it wasn't just Bruce he was manipulating.

It was everyone.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said, getting Beatrice to look up and see that him and Tony were almost chest to chest, anger rolling off them in waves.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"Tony countered, getting even more into Steve's face and under his skin.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed, not relieving any of the tense atmosphere in the room, "You people are so petty...and tiny."

" **ENOUGH!** "

Everyone stopped their arguing and looked at the small 5'3" woman who had slammed her silver fist down on the counter near the staff. Beatrice met everyone's eyes before removing her hand from the cluster of broken glass she made when breaking the table.

"You are all idiots."

"What?" Tony asked, finally removing himself from Steve.

"You want to reword that, Ms. Babino?" Fury asked the hero. Beatrice looked at him before shaking her head.

"No, you. Are. All. Idiots." She said again, walking to stand before all of them. "You're all letting Loki into your minds and manipulate you. He's forcing your anger for the littlest things to come out and direct them towards everyone here."

"Littlest things? The safety of the Earth is considered a little thing?" Fury asked with anger woven in his voice, but Beatrice backed down.

"No, but you're not even talking about that anymore! Tony and Steve are about to pull out their dukes and fight right here, you and Goldilocks over there are just passing back sassy remarks. The only ones not really being affected by this are me and Agent Romanoff."

"And what about me?" Bruce asked, still angry.

"You being affected the most. Loki knows what you can do and being in this room filled with all this anger and frustration is not good for you." Beatrice turned to the doctor and explained. But that didn't seem to relax him or get him to leave.

"Where do you expect me to go? They rented my room."

"The cell was for just in case..." Fury said.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!"

There was a beat of stunned silence before Bruce continued on in a more somber voice, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He looked at Tony and Steve before continuing on in a louder voice, getting angry once again, "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Everyone watched as Bruce had picked up the staff; him now looking at Agent Romanoff, "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Doctor Banner...put down the scepter." Steve ordered, slowly approaching the man in question. Bruce looked down at his hand that held the staff and looked absolutely shocked that he had picked it up and not noticed, but before anything else could go on, something beeped in the room.

"Got it." Tony said as Bruce put down Loki's staff and goes to the computer screen.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce said.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as everyone followed Bruce to the computer.

"I can get there faster." Tony pipped in.

"Look, all of us-"

"The Tesseract belongs to Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Tony turned to get his suit, but Steve yelled at him getting him to stop, "You're not going alone."

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, lets find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Oh my god." Bruce whispered to himself, and before Beatrice could ask what was wrong, an explosion went rocked through the Helicarrier. Steve and Tony dropped near the doorway, Fury and Thor not that far from them. Bruce and Agent Romanoff ended up flying through the glass pane behind them and Beatrice got thrown to the glass cabinet filled with vials, shattering most of what was there.

Beatrice looked up once she got her bearings to Thor, who was one of the first to get up, and offered his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." Beatrice said before ignoring his hand and getting up herself.

"Put on the suit!"

"Yep!"

 ** _hey all, so yeah it's been a while since i posted. sorry for that. I've been so busy since school is now winding down and teachers love layering on the work at the end of the year, but i hope this is okay. if you noticed i took out the bit in the last chapter of steve asking out beatrice. it looked so unnatural and not steve, it was way too soon for that. just a small explaination_**

 ** _please comment your thoughts :)_**


	12. fight or flight

Pure chaos had erupted on the Helicarrier, with the explosion taking out one of the engines and now the Hulk-itazed Bruce running rampant on the ship. Beatrice had no clue what to do to help; she doesn't have super strength or the power to fly, she doesn't even have a gun! That was probably what was going through Fury's head when he made a shout at her,

"Babino! You and Thor find Romanoff and Banner, she's gonna need some backup." He yelled just as he left the lab to go to the bridge. With all the destruction around her, Beatrice didn't even have it in her to fight the order. She just sighed and looked at the blonde Asgardian who had looked at her before nodding.

"Let us leave then." He said. Beatrice nodded and followed Thor deeper into the ship. They didn't talk to another, which Beatrice was glad about, so she put a finger to the earpiece she still had from Germany to get a hold of Agent Hill.

"Agent Hill, this is Beatrice. Do we have an ETA on Bruce?"

"He's making his way to the Aircraft Port and he's doing it fast."

"Roger that." Beatrice removed her hand and looked over to Thor, "He's near the aircraft port, we should be able to find him by how much noise he's making."

"The beast is loose?" Thor asked, him and Beatrice still making their way quickly through the ship.

"Yeah. Just don't call him a beast to his face; he has a bad temper." Beatrice said. Thor went quiet after this, but the more they walked, the more they could hear. A monstrous roar shook the hall that the two was in, sending violent chills down Beatrice's spine. "We're close. We should go over what we-"

Before Beatrice could continue, Thor ran in one direction completely ignoring her. Beatrice rolled her eyes but ran after him anyway. Once she got to the end of the hall, she stopped just in time to see Thor tackle down the Hulk though a wall. Agent Romanoff was sitting on the ground; wide eyed and breathing like she couldn't get enough air. Beatrice made her way over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and knelled in front of her. "Agent Romanoff, are you okay?" But she just sat there shaking, looking off into where Thor and the Hulk had left.

* * *

Beatrice just sat in front of her for a little bit longer before getting up and trying to figure out something to do to attack was planned, and the only person she could think of that could do this was Loki. Anger boiled through her body as Beatrice retraced her steps to the lockup where Loki was being held, her boots stomping down on every angry step she took. Just as she turned the corner to the hall where Loki was kept, Beatrice saw Thor coming from the other end.

"What happened to Bruce?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Banner would not listen to reason; when we were battling, one of your ships came and fired on him and he attacked it." Thor explained. Beatrice was about to ask what that meant, but as the two turned into lockup, the sight before them made them freeze. Loki's door started to open in front of them, his stupid smirking face looking at the both of them. "NO!" Thor yelled, running to the door. Beatrice ran after him, but stopped quick after Thor dove for Loki and flew right through him. Thor landed roughly inside the cell, and as Beatrice was about to turn around and get help, some nameless thug dressed in black grabbed her by the scruff near her neck and threw her in.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Beatrice looked up from her place on the floor to see the real Loki looking at his brother through the glass. She stood on shaky legs, catching Loki's eye. "You though, I was not suspecting."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." She said, letting the silver coat her fists and her arms. Thor had let his anger take over and slammed his hammer against the glass making it crack. The cell shook unexpectedly, freezing Thor and Beatrice. Loki just smiled and started making his way away from the cage.

"The humans think us immortal," He walked over to the panel that (Beatrice assumed) controlled the cell. "Should we test that?" As he was about to push a button, someone grunted out in pain. Beatrice looked over to see Phil standing over an unconscious goon with a rather large gun.

"Move away, please." He said, aiming the gun at Loki.

"Phil! I'm so glad to see you right now." Beatrice said making her way slowly to the glass to rest her hand against it.

"It's good to see you too Beatrice, you like it?" Phil asked, motioning to his gun and now talking to Loki, "We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Phil asked, starting up the gun. Beatrice looked away from Loki's stunned face just to see _another_ Loki appear and go towards Phil. Before she could even open her mouth to warn him, Loki stabbed Phil through the heart with his staff.

"NOO!" Thor and Beatrice yelled. Tears filled Beatrice's eyes as she saw Phil land on the ground and his shirt start to get wet with blood.

Beatrice shook her head and just started to go into a loop, "No, no no no no." Phil looked over and made eye contact with her just as Loki pushed the button to open up the hatch under the glass cell. The last thing Beatrice saw before she fell out of the sky was Phil sending her a small smile, almost to reassure her that he was okay. Even though she knew that was the last she would see the man.

And for the second time in the past 24 hours, Beatrice starts to fall through the sky. Her and Thor were thrown around like rag dolls as the cell flipped like a quarter. Beatrice was slammed against one of the windows just as she remembered her hands her still silver.

She positioned herself just as another flip came and she was thrown to the other side. Beatrice took all the strength she had and punch the glass, but barely made a crack in the material. "Dammit!" She yelled, before flying back to another window.

"Lady Beatrice!" Thor yelled, getting the girl to look at him pushing himself off one of the walls and reaching her. "Hold onto me!" He yelled, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. Beatrice looked him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, waiting for what to come next. Thor pushed off the wall with such speed that Beatrice was holding onto the Asgardian for dear life. The two flew to the crack in the glass Thor made back on the Helicarrier with his hammer held out in front of him.

As the ground became extremely clear to Beatrice, Thor flew her and himself through the glass and out of the cell just seconds before it made contact with the rocks it was heading towards. The two landed roughly in a meadow not that far from the cell, skipping like rocks. The ground was rough on Beatrice, small rocks and sticks stabbing at her as she finally stopped bouncing. She heard Thor mumble something a couple feet away from her and she sighed, ignoring the pain pulsating through her torso and arms as she sat up.

"Are you alright, Lady Beatrice?" Thor asked, getting up as well and walking towards her, holding out his hand to her again like after the explosion. Beatrice looked at the hand and then up to Thor's dirt covered face and back to his hand before grabbing it and letting him help her up.

"Not really. I might have a broken rib or two." Beatrice said, wrapping her arm around her waist and hissing when she was up. "What about you?"

"Asgardians are quite sturdy and strong muscled, I am fine."

"Super. Now, how to we get back to the Helicarrier?"

Thor turned and looked around for a minute before heading towards his hammer that was a couple feel away from us. "I will fly us there."

"Oh goodie... Alright, just no throwing me when we get there." Beatrice said, her defense mechanism of sarcasm coming in. Thor looked at her and regret seeped into his facial features.

"I am truly sorry for putting your life in danger. Loki was my only priority at the time and to get him back to Asgard for his qualms against my people." He explained. Beatrice stared at him, then nodded and got closer to the man, wrapping her arms around his waist again.

"Let's just get back to everyone." She said. Thor nodded and with lifting his hammer, the two took off back into the sky and to the destruction that Loki had caused.

 _ **YAAY CHAPTER 10! how did you like it :) when writing this, i though how in the other fanfictions i've read had their character be in the cell with thor when he falls out of the sky, so i thought i could do it :D**_

 _ **we're almost done and then i have a surprise for you guys, so please stay tuned**_


	13. the a team?

**_So i was rereading the last chapter and i realized that i kinda got it wrong how Thor doesn't go back to the Helicarrier after being dropped in Loki's cell. But let's just say he does for the sake to this story, I want Beatrice there when Steve says "Son, just don't" so here we go_**

" _They called it._ " Fury's voice said into Beatrice's earpiece once reaching the Helicarrier with Thor. The whole ship was a giant sitting duck in the sky with everything pretty much broken from Loki's men or the Hulk. Beatrice put a finger to her ear once her and Thor had landed, a chill going down her spine.

"C-Called what?" She asked, her voice shaking. There was a pregnant pause from the other end; no one really knowing how to actually say what happened.

Steve took the initiative and spoke through the comm, "Coulson is dead, Beatrice."

She knew that after falling in the cell that that was probably the last time she would see Phil alive, but having someone say it out loud made everything real. A giant weight pressed on her chest and made it harder to breathe.

"Lady Beatrice?" Thor asked watching the small woman start to hyperventilate. But she didn't even acknowledge that she heard him. Instead she threw the ear piece down on the ground and stomped her foot down on the device, smashing it to pieces. She then ran out of the room they were in, ignoring the Asgardian's calls. Beatrice ran and avoided everyone who would want to talk to her, pushing past many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to fix what had been broken.

Too soon, Beatrice found herself back in the room where she had last seen Phil, the room battered and missing it's precious glass cell. Sadly, the room also received a large blood stain on the wall; looking faded like someone tried to wash it away. Looking at that made Beatrice's eyes tear up and cling to the railing across from the wall. She lowered herself slowly to the ground as her sobs broke the silence in the room and she curled her body into itself; her head leaning against her knees that she hugged to her chest.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Beatrice looked up with her now red and puffy eyes to see Tony standing in front of her. His eyes weren't filled with glee and humor like they usually were, now they were sullen and dark with the loss of his friend. Beatrice sniffed and tried to whip her tears away.

"Why is it that every time I cry, you are the person who sees it?" She asked. Tony shrugs and looks around the room before moving to a higher part of the room where the entrance to the cell would have been. "I saw it all go down, you know."

"What?"

"I saw Loki stab Phil. Loki tricked Thor into getting into the cell and one of his goons grabbed me and put me in there with him. I-I-" Beatrice's voice got shaky as more tears started to fill her eyes. Never in her whole life has she felt more useless, "I couldn't do anything Tony."

"Don't blame yourself, blame the bastard that actually killed him." He said, his voice going down an octave before becoming silent.

The two stayed in the room for a while, just staying quiet besides the creak of the Helicarrier and Beatrice's sniffling. It wasn't until Steve walked into the room when words were spoken. "Was he married?" Beatrice looked over to Steve and then turned to see what Tony would say.

"No. There was a uh ... cellist, I think?"

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Beatrice rose at that, shocked that Tony would say that.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked, obviously referring to something the two of them knew about.

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league, he should have waited. He should have..." Tony trailed off, slowing walking towards the other two.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve said. Beatrice looked away from the men and looked at the faded blood stain on the wall again and her eyes filling with tears.

"Right, and how did that work out for him?"

"Guys, stop..." Beatrice said as Tony looked at her and then started to walk away.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

Tony turned around sharply at that, anger filling his eyes, "WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I!" Steve said, authority seeping from every pour in his body. Beatrice looked at him and saw not the man who blushed at her, but a leader; a soldier. "He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made this personal." Tony mumbled, making Beatrice scoff.

"No kidding."

"That's not the point."

"This **is** the point. That's Loki's point, he hit us all where we live. Why?" Tony asked, looking between the two in front of him.

"To tear us apart." Steve said, slowly trying to place everything together.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony explained. Beatrice's eyes widened as she got where Tony was going.

"It's like he needs to have all the attention on him before doing anything."

"Right, we caught his act in Stuttgart." Beatrice nodded at Steve when he mentioned that.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Tony stopped himself as something seemed to run through his mind, before saying "Sonofabitch." and walking out of the room. Steve took a couple steps towards the way Tony left, but turned around and saw that Beatrice wasn't following him.

"You coming?" He asked, pointing his thumb towards the door. Beatrice looked up from where she was staring at her shoes and shook her head before sitting back on the ground and hugging her legs to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not cut out for this." Beatrice said, looking up at Steve as he got closer.

"What?"

"All this hero stuff; I'm not made for this. I have no experience, I barely have a handle on what's actually going on, I can barely take care of myself let alone fight alien warriors. I just can't do this." Beatrice explained, slowly getting louder as she kept talking. Steve sat down next to her and watched his frantic and scared comrade speak. Once she stopped rambling, Steve looked over to the wall they were facing and stared at the blood stain.

"You know Agent Coulson talked about you when me and him talked when we first got here." He said, not looking at her.

"He talked about me?" Beatrice asked, surprised at this. _Why would he talk about me?_

"Yeah, he said that he was one of the first agents to find out about you and he watched your progress over the years. He even watched you graduate high school." Steve explained.

Beatrice's eyes started to water again, not knowing any of this, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because one of the things he said was that he thought one day you would become one of the heroes little kids could look up to. To be more specific he said, 'She'll become the new you to kids who were like me growing up.'" Steve finally turned and faced Beatrice who still had tears in her eyes. "He believed that you could step up and become a hero. And I think you can do it too, you just- just stop comparing yourself to the rest of us and focus on what makes you you." Steve said. His hand paused in mid air as he lifted it from his lap and then grabbed Beatrice's hand, squeezing it lightly. Beatrice blushed but smiled slightly and squeezed back.

"Thank you Steve. You seem to know just what to say." Beatrice smiled and gave a small laugh. Steve smiled and then stood up, pulling Beatrice up with him.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

Beatrice waited outside of the room S.H.I.E.L.D. kept Steve's uniform in as he changed into it. The two were going to go look for Agent Romanoff and then someone who could pilot one of the quin jets to get us to New York where Tony thinks Loki is hiding out. After Steve came out of the room dressed in red, white and blue, the two walked around the Helicarrier until they found Agent Romanoff in one of the medical rooms.

"Time to go." Steve said, him and Beatrice standing in the doorway. Agent Romanoff looked at the two with a confused look.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Just then, a man walked out of the bathroom in the room, drying his hands. He had light brown, almost dirty blonde hair and was dressed in an all black outfit similar to Agent Romanoff's.

"I can."

The super-soldier looked at Agent Romanoff who nodded at him, confirming he was on their side. Beatrice though, did not know who the man was. "And you are?"

"Clint Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." He said, throwing the small hand towel to the side. Beatrice nodded at him but didn't bother introducing herself.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve nodded one more time at the two agents before walking away with Beatrice not far behind him. Clint looked at Natasha who was watching the doorway before looking at her oldest friend.

"Whose the rookie?" He asked. Natasha stood from where she was sitting and walked to his side.

"That was Beatrice Babino, the girl who could absorb silver into her body." Natasha explained. Clint nodded and didn't ask anymore as the two of them walked out of the room to get ready.

Meanwhile, Steve and Beatrice were walking through the Helicarrier side by side as they went to grab Steve's shield. They were turning a corner when a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent (it was the one that was playing Galaga before) turned the corner and accidentally banged into Beatrice's side. The dull pain from her side Beatrice had been ignoring flashed through her body and made her make a squeak of pain and lean against the nearest wall.

Steve noticed that Beatrice had stopped and saw her leaning against the wall with pain clearly shown on her face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Let's go." Beatrice said through her teeth. She quickly pushed off the wall but the quick movement made another jolt of pain go through her body. Beatrice quickly grabbed her side and made sure that her jacket was covering her side from Steve's eyes. But Steve noticed her move to hide her side and moved her arm and her jacket to see ugly bruising painting her ribs.

"When did this happen?" Steve asked, his eyes leaving her side to look Beatrice in the eye. She sighed, knowing she couldn't have hid it for long and told Steve about how she and Thor fell in the cell and then her tough landing.

"I might have broken a rib or two, but we can deal with it later."

"No, lets deal with it now."

"Steve, we don't have time for-"

"But you can't fight if your injured like this."

"I can and I will."

"Beatr-"

"Listen to me!" Beatrice cut Steve off, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I know my limits and I know I can do this. Do you trust me?"

"Bea-"

"Do you trust me?"

Steve looked at her, like really looked at her. Beatrice's eyes that only a little while ago were filled with tears were now dry and filled with determination. Her hands were held at her sides in fist and not because she was shaking like before on the jet, they were in fists because of the anger she felt towards Loki. Over the span of a couple hours, Beatrice had wormed her way through the tough exterior of his soldier self and had gained his trust and friendship. "Yes I trust you."

"Then trust me to know my own limits. Okay?" Beatrice asked, not blinking as she waited for Steve to respond, which he did with a nod. "Alright, lets get your shield and get going."

The two found Steve's shield in the room where they saw Tony welding his Iron-Man suit. Then they made it to the hanger just as Clint and Agent Romanoff did, all four of them walking towards a jet. A younger looking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was on the jet looked up from what he was doing and walked up to the heroes.

"You're not authorized to be here-"

"Son, just don't." Steve said, cutting off the agent. Taking quick control of the jet, the heroes all buckled in and were off to stop Loki who was waiting for them at **_STARK TOWER_**.

 ** _hey y'all, here's chapter 11 and it's pretty long and filled with steve/beatrice. still looking for ship name for them if any of you guys have one :)_**


	14. danger zone

Tense would be the words to describe the quin-jet as the team of heroes flew as fast as they could to New York. Agents Romanoff and Barton were seated at the front of the ship flying it as Steve and Beatrice stood farther back. Beatrice was once again playing with her rings, spinning one them on her finger as she watched the clouds pass them by from the front windshield. Steve would take turns from watching the sky to watching Beatrice fidget nervously. After a little while longer, the team reached the city to see it being attacked by flying objects they thought to be the Chitauri.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Agent Romanoff said into the headpiece she was wearing, her voice slightly echoing into the other three's ear pieces. A slightly static-y and annoyed voice came though on the other end, Beatrice knowing Tony's sarcasm anywhere.

"What? Did you stop for drive-thru?" He asked, then quickly added, "Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

Agents Romanoff and Barton maneuvered the ship till they saw Tony fly passed them; quickly being followed by Chitauri soldiers. Agent Romanoff fired at them using the ship ammunition before flying to _**STARK TOWER**_. Beatrice could see Thor and Loki on the building battling savagely against each other.

"Yeah?" Agent Barton asks, looking at the two fight. Agent Romanoff looks out Barton's side window and nods.

"See them." She replies. The swing the jet around until it is facing the fight and then start to fire at Loki who had just thrown Thor to the side. Loki turns to the jet and fires a blast from his scepter, hitting one of the jet's wings.

"Hold on!" Agent Barton yells as the jet starts to fall out of the sky. Steve thinks quick as grabs onto the polls hanging from the ceiling. The jet sways as Agent Barton tries to keep it steady for the rough landing. Beatrice copies Steve and grabs onto one of the polls, using her power to make her hands silver and grip tightly to the poll.

After trying to avoid the building and only working with one wing, the jet crashed in the middle of the street. Beatrice let out a sigh of relief and dropped from the poll, looking out the windshield to see an upturned taxi cab and smoke billowing in from somewhere. The four heroes quickly made their way out of the jet once the ramp was down to the chaotic scene around them. Civilians were running around and screaming as the Chitauri fired aimlessly down from the sky.

"We gotta get back up there." Steve said, all his attention focusing on the _**STARK TOWER**_. They started running towards the tower, jumping over debris and avoiding the abandoned cars. They made their way back to the street they fired on the Chitauri before when Beatrice saw Steve stop and stare up at the portal in the sky. The rest of them stopped as well and watched as a large Leviathan like creature came through the portal with more Chitauri soldiers. The creature flew right over them as it also released more soldier from it's sides.

"What the hell is that?" Beatrice asked, her voice low from the mere shock of watching this thing exist.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked through the comm.

"I'm seeing, still working on the believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis? Find me a soft spot."

Tony signed off after that, leaving the rest of them to watch the Chitauri soldiers climbed and attacked buildings and people on the street. As more and more Chitauri soldiers came through the portal, the four heroes on the ground took cover behind an abandoned taxi. "We got civilians trapped down there." Agent Barton said. Beatrice looked around but caught a glint of green and gold quickly pass by on one of the Chitauri vehicles followed by a couple other Chitauri. They started to fire at the civilians on the street level as Beatrice could hear their screams.

"Loki...Those people need assistance down there." Steve said, just before a shot smashed the taxi window right near his face. Chitauri soldiers landed down in front of them and started to fire at them. Agents Barton and Romanoff started to fire back with Barton's arrows and Romanoff with her guns.

"We got this; you two go." Romanoff said, looking at Beatrice and Steve. Beatrice's eyes widened at being mentioned.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked. Agent Barton turned from where he was squatting with a small smile.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"Beatrice, you gotta move fast and follow my lead; understood?" Steve asked, well more like ordered. But Beatrice didn't even notice as she nodded her head and prepared herself for the fight of her life. Steve jumped up, followed by Beatrice as they jumped from the landing that they were on to the bus below them. Beatrice stumbled for a seconds before following Steve as the Chitauri fired at them from above. They jumped to the car below them as a shot flung the car forward, flinging the two farther ahead just to miss another shot.

Beatrice followed Steve as he jumped over abandoned cars and avoided shots from the sky. All around were groups of civilians cowering in the debris of the city; a lot of them being families with children. They finally got to a point in the street where many police cars were grouped together as cops fired on the aliens. Steve jumped from a larger piece of debris landing on the top of an abandoned car.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve ordered. The police sergeant looked at Steve like he had just escaped from the loony bin.

"Why should I take orders from you?" he asked. Just then, Beatrice jumped down onto the car Steve was occupying as more of the Chitauri came their way. Two Chitauri soldiers landed on either side of Steve and Beatrice and started to attack as the cops watched. Steve and Beatrice moved almost in sync as Steve used his shield to smack the alien on his side around before him and Beatrice changed sides and Beatrice slammed her silver fist into the Chitauri's face. Steve knocked down the Chitauri on his side to the ground before the two heroes switched again and Steve took out the other one, making it fly into a car window a few feet away. Beatrice moved the silver to her foot and jumped off the car to the Chitauri on the ground, hearing a crack as her foot connected with its head.

"You were saying?" Beatrice asked the cop as she nonchalantly pushed her bangs away from her face. The sergeant stood frozen for a seconds before taking charge and ordering his men to do what Steve told him before hand.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Steve jumped down from the car and moved to Beatrice's side, watching as the silver came back to her hands. "I think you're getting the hang of this." He said with a small smirk. Beatrice turned to him and smiled before running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath.

"If we survive this, you owe me a meal Captain." She said just as another Chitauri soldier tried to attack a family. Steve watched as she ran from him, taking out the Chitauri that was about to attack the family and knocked it down and out; then tell the family to head for the subway. He smiled at her before remembering where he was and rushing to Beatrice's side. As the two fought more soldiers, Tony's voice came over the comm,

"We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!"

No one responded though as they were too busy fighting off the invasion. Steve and Beatrice ran back to where they left Agents Romanoff and Barton; Steve throwing Beatrice up like he did in the storage room before jumping himself onto the landing. Steve hit back with his shield as Beatrice landed a couple hard punched before watching a strike of lightning took out the rest of the Chitauri they were up against. Thor flew down from the sky and landed rather roughly, having to lean against an abandoned car for support before walking towards the group.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as the group met Thor halfway.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony said through the comm.

"How do we do this?" Agent Romanoff asked. Beatrice watched as two more Chitauri soldier flew overhead.

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said to Steve.

Agent Barton was collecting some of his arrows from the Chitauri he took down when he said, "Yeah, get in line."

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve was cut off the sound of a motor coming in their direction. Beatrice took her attention from the sky to see Bruce coming towards them on a battered old motorbike.

"Bruce!" Beatrice said with a smile as she ran towards him, the rest following her. Beatrice reached the doctor and checked him over for injuries before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Beatrice. So, this looks horrible." Bruce said as he looked around the broken and beaten city.

"I've seen worse." Agent Romanoff eyed Bruce as he and Beatrice stood in front of the rest of the group.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse."

Steve watched Bruce as he spoke into the comm to Tony, "Stark, we got him."

"Banner?" Tony asked.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." As his words settled in, Tony flew around the corner followed by the Leviathan looking Chitauri. Everyone tensed and got ready as they watched it get closer.

"I-I don't see how that is a party." Agent Romanoff said more to herself then anyone. Tony flew passed the group but the Leviathan came at a much more slower pace as it came in contact with the street. Bruce looked over his shoulder at the creature before making his way towards it.

"Doctor Banner!" Steve called, getting Bruce to turn to him, "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." And with that, green started to fade into his skin and Bruce grew to the size and shape of the Hulk. Beatrice backed up till she was near Agent Barton and watched as the Hulk punched the Leviathan straight in the face. The creature was so big that when the Hulk stopped it with his fist, the rest of it's body kept moving till it stood straight up.

"Hold on." Tony called as he fired a small missile at the Leviathan's opened armor. The team all took cover; Steve protecting Agent Romanoff and himself with his shield, Agent Barton pulling Beatrice down with him so they were up against the side of the upturned taxi, and Thor merely looking away from the blast, not needing cover.

The team got together in a small circle each facing outward to the Chitauri that watched and howled at them from the building sides.

The Avengers had finally all come together.

 ** _ahhhhhhhh! yes! i think there will be two more chapters of the plot before a small side chapter i thought i'd do after reading a different story that did this. i hope you guys liked it :)_**


	15. tony?

"Guys."

The team all looked up to the portal in the sky and saw more Leviathan Chitauri coming through; followed by more smaller Chitauri soldiers.

"Call it Cap." Tony said. At that, Steve began his roll as leader.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Agent Barton asked, turning to Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Tony said as he walked over to Agent Barton. He took off right after that, leaving the team at five members still on the ground.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve said to the Asgardian. Thor nodded and swung his hammer around to take off into the sky as well. Steve then turned to Agent Romanoff and Beatrice, "Us three, we stay on the ground. We keep the fighting here." Agent Romanoff and Beatrice nodded as Steve walked over to stand in front of the Hulk, "And Hulk ... Smash."

Hulk smiled a devilish grin and with one giant leap he was already halfway up a skyscraper tearing Chitauri soldiers apart. "Well, he doesn't waste any time, does he?" Beatrice said with a small chuckle.

"Beatrice." Beatrice turned from watching Hulk to Steve who was looking at her with steady eyes, "Stick close alright? You're still fairly new to all this and I don't want you to get overpowered."

"Yes sir." Beatrice gave a mock two finger salute with her silver hand then followed Steve to stand near Agent Romanoff who was checking on her guns.

"Ready?" She asked, looking at the two. Steve and Beatrice nodded and looked up at the building covered with Chitauri soldiers on their way down to meet the heroes. "Let's do this."

It went on for a while; Agent Romanoff, Steve and Beatrice all fighting and taking down the aliens that threatened their world. As time went on, they all started to get a bit winded and beaten up. No matter how many Chitauri they took down, there seemed to be more and more coming out of the portal. They were like ants coming out of an anthill to find a picnic just waiting there for them. Beatrice had just taken out a Chitauri soldier by slamming her silver fist hard into it's spinal area, rendering it useless when another came out from behind her. She didn't have enough time to fully dodge the Chitauri's blade, making it skim over her side.

Beatrice gasped and the pain shocked through her, but was still able to slam her upper arm to her side and trap the soldier's blade near her armpit. She laughed internally as the Chitauri tugged to get it's weapon back. She then used her hand to do a karate chop-like move and remove the blaster-blade from the rest of the staff weapon. Beatrice tugged at the now useless stick and turned around before taking the stick for her own and used all her strength to stab the stick into the Chitauri's uncovered face. A squirt of dark blue blood got on Beatrice's face, but she whipped it away as she through the stick and the dead Chitauri body away from her.

Beatrice looked over her shoulder just as she saw Steve jump from where he was fighting to right in front of Agent Romanoff who was about to blast him with a weapon she seemed to steal from one of the Chitauri. Agent Romanoff lowered her weapon and looked to her side as Beatrice made her way over to her and Steve. "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said. All three looked up at at the portal in the sky that sat above the **_STARK TOWER_** where Loki probably was.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said as he kept his eyes on the portal.

"Yeah well, maybe it's not about guns."

"You wanna get up there you're gonna need a ride."

Beatrice switched from watching the portal to Agent Romanoff as she was looking up at the Chitauri soldiers flying overhead. "I got a ride; I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this? Like really sure?" Beatrice asks, Steve angling his shield and looking at Agent Romanoff for her answer.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun."

Steve nodded and Beatrice watched as Agent Romanoff took a running start before jumping on the abandoned car near them and then landing on Steve's shield where he thrusted her into the air just in time to grab onto one of the Chitauri chariots passing over them.

"She's so cool." Beatrice said as her and Steve watched her fly off with smiles. A blast from a hoard of Chitauri brought them back to reality and made them tense up.

Steve looked at Beatrice before looking back at the Chitauri, "Back to work."

Beatrice and Steve were back at it as more Chitauri found their way to the two on the ground. They worked back to back as Beatrice punched and kicked the Chitauri's faces in and Steve used his shield and his fists to take them down. Tony who had just blasted a Chitauri who was chasing Agent Romanoff came their way and used his energy beam and fired at Cap's shield who used it to take out a couple different Chitauri. The battle was seeming to go on forever, no matter how many aliens the Avengers took out there were always more to follow.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there." Agent Barton said through the comm, alerting Steve and Beatrice who had just taken down another Chitauri soldier together. Steve stood next to Beatrice as they both looked down at the alien who had it's neck snapped thanks to Beatrice who jumped on its back.

"I'm on it." Steve said, picking up his shield from the ground. He looks over at Beatrice who seemed to be watching him before looking around where they were. There were still many Chitauri soldiers in the city, but for the moment they were in the clear. Steve had to admit that for this being her first time taking on something like this, she was doing a rather good job at keeping it together. Her longish brown hair was a bit matted and kept getting in her face; but she would just brush them away from her light brown eyes that seemed to be analyzing anything and everything.

Beatrice was, like him, battered up and serving some large bruises and cuts. Her silver hands hung at her side and were blotched with wet and dry blood; some from herself and some from the Chitauri she had taken down. And even though it had looked like she had went through hell, Steve hadn't seen her look so strong; not like before on the Helicarrier when she was crying in front of him. This was a new Beatrice, a different Beatrice.

"You go; I'll stay here and clean up." Beatrice said, looking back at Steve.

The soldier snapped from his odd staring and asked, "You'll be alright on your own?"

"I think I can handle a bit by myself. Go, those people need you."

Steve looked at Beatrice for a couple more seconds before nodding and making his way down the street. After that, Beatrice was left on her own. She made her way through the city finding Chitauri and taking them out before they could hurt anymore people. She had made it to a street where there were many Chitauri lurking about and had to remind herself that she was on her own now. The soldiers fired at her and Beatrice dodged their beams before jumping behind an abandoned car for protection. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the fight she would have to do by herself, then jumped up and ran into battle.

* * *

Thor, who had been flying around the city doing his best to undo what his brother had done, finally stopped and looked around the area he ended up in. He was looking at all the destruction and chaos when something caught his eye. It was about five or six Chitauri all ganging up on who Thor recognized as Lady Beatrice. There were three other Chitauri all defeated on the ground, but now the group of aliens had surrounded the poor girl. Thor didn't waste a second after realizing it was her to fly down and help the girl. He landed and swung _Mjölnir_ at the creatures until he was back to back with Beatrice.

"I think you could use some assistance." Thor said, eyeing the Chitauri. Beatrice let out a small laugh before turning her head so he could hear her.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I hadn't noticed."

"I am not the Captain I am Thor."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and looked back at the Chitauri. "Never mind. You take three and I take three?"

"Sounds reasonable." Thor said and went into battle by smashing _Mjölnir_ into one of the Chitauri's faces. Beatrice followed his lead and slammed her fist into the gut of another Chitauri before grabbing its staff blaster weapon and blasting it with its own weapon; killing it. The two were able to take down the group, but their commotion grabbed the attention of other Chitauri and had more flocking towards the two fighters. Beatrice was too busy fighting off a soldier with the weapon she still had when something flew past her and hit something behind her. Beatrice turned quickly to see a fallen Chitauri with Steve's shield laying on top of it's chest.

"The soldier is back." Thor said, turning from his own fallen Chitauri to Beatrice's side. Beatrice picked up the shield and looked up to see Steve walking over to the two now more bloody and bruised and missing his cowl.

"Thanks." Beatrice said, handing Steve his shield back. He smiled and nodded; taking the shield.

"No problem."

The three went on from there, fighting against the invasion. It went on for a while; Steve, Beatrice and Thor checking each others backs and taking down as many Chitauri as they could as fatigue started to gain up on their bodies. Steve had just slammed his shield into a near by Chitauri and was turning around when he was hit with a blast from one of the soldiers. Steve slammed down on the street as he was hit, gaining Beatrice and Thor's attention. Thor moved from his fight and swung his hammer into an abandoned car making it flip and take out the group of Chitauri that had attacked Steve. Beatrice went over to Steve's side once she saw they were in the clear and bent down.

"Steve, you okay?" Beatrice asked, trying to get a look at his wound. But he was holding onto it; blocking it from the girl's view.

"Yeah, just got the wind taken out of me." He wheezed, trying to compose himself. Thor walked over to the two and held his hand out to Steve who took it and stood up, followed by Beatrice.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked, aiming his question at Steve who still looked like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Why? You getting sleepy?" Steve asked. Thor smiled at that and before raising his hand and his hammer flying into his grasp. The three were given a small amount of a break when Agent Romanoff's voice came through the comm.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" She yelled, gaining Beatrice and everyone else's attention. Steve was the first to respond.

"Do it!" He yelled. Tony though came through on his end.

"No wait."

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

Beatrice's eyes widened at the word nuke. Steve continued to talk to Tony, making an uneasy feeling twist in Beatrice's stomach, "Stark, you know that's a one way trip?"

She tried to get a look into the sky to see Tony at all, and after a while, she saw something flying towards the portal rather than out of it. Beatrice's breath caught as the flying from got closer and closer to the portal. Once it went through with the missile, there was a pause before the Chitauri around Beatrice, Steve and Thor all dropped to the ground; like they had powered down. They all looked back at the portal, waiting for Tony to fly back out, but seconds went by and still nothing. Beatrice heard Steve move next to her before hearing him say, "Close it."

"What?" Beatrice asked, finally looking away from the sky and to Steve. He didn't look at her though but watched as the blue beam eminnating from **_STARK TOWER_** stopped and the portal closed. Beatrice looked back up just to see the last of it disappear and leave a clear blue sky. Something though was falling from the sky and it took Beatrice a second to figure out it was Tony.

"Son of a gun." Steve said. Beatrice smiled, but it left her face once she realized that he wasn't flying or catching himself.

He was free falling.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said. There was a whirling noise Beatrice thought was Thor swinging his hammer around but it stopped when they all watch the Hulk come into view and catch Tony before crashing and sliding down the side of a building. Beatrice was the first to start running in Hulk and Tony's direction, the uneasy feeling she had before getting stronger. Thor and Steve followed the girl until they met up with the beast. Thor flipped Tony's body over and took off his face mask to show his face. It looked almost as if he was sleeping, but as Steve put an ear to Tony's face and didn't say anything, Beatrice knew something was wrong.

"No. No, no no no no." Beatrice said covering her mouth and falling down onto her knees near Tony's head. Tears started to fall from her eyes, the sound of Beatrice sniffling was the only sound coming from the group. Steve and Thor bowed their heads in respect and Steve put a hand on Beatrice's shaking shoulder, trying to calm her down a little. They were all jolted though when the Hulk roared down at Tony's body and seemed to scare the man awake. Beatrice's eyes were wide as Tony looked around before catching her eye.

"What the hell?" He asked her, then looked around some more before looking back at her, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Beatrice let out a small laugh before wiping away her tears that were now flowing out because of shear joy. Steve smiled at Tony before looking around and sighing, "We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony explained. Thor looked over his comrades before looking back up at **_STARK TOWER_**.

"We're not finished yet."

There was a beat of silence as Loki ran through everyone's minds, but Tony still broke the silence, "And then shawarma after?" Beatrice smiled and laughed.

"Yes, Tony. Then shawarma after." She said. Thor and Steve helped Tony up and out of the rest of his helmet, then the three walked towards **_STARK TOWER_** while the Hulk bounded up the building. Tony was walking next to Beatrice when she mumbled to him, "I thought you were dead." Tony looked over to her and finally noticed the water marks that whipped away the dirt from her cheeks.

"It takes more than an army of aliens and a missile to take me down, kid."

"Good to know ... I'm really glad you're okay."

"Aw, that's sweet. I feel all warm and tingly inside."

The group made it up to the top floor where they found Loki and met up with Agents Barton and Romanoff. The group got together and watched as Loki crawled out from the small dent he was in and to the stairs near him. He turned and looked at the group of heroes in from of him, Agent Barton aiming an arrow at the god. He locked eyes with them all before sighing and saying, "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink."

 ** _ALMOST DONE ALMOST DONE YAAY! one more chapter before the bonus part :) hope you like it. this is the longest chapter in the whole book :)))))))_**


	16. goodbye for now

An eerie calm came over the city the night Loki was finally taken into custody by his brother Thor. The next day though the news had finally gotten a handle on many different stories from survivors from the of the attack. Children talked excitedly about seeing the different heroes, others talked of how thankful that the Avengers were there. But other citizens weren't happy; they were mad and scared. They wanted the Avengers to pay for their actions of destroying their city while also trying to save it, and were scared that they were being kept in the dark about these heroes and aliens.

Speaking of the Avengers all 7 heroes had met in Central Park, one of the few places not destroyed from the Chitauri invasion, to send off Thor and contained Loki. Beatrice walked up next to Tony who had given her a ride dressed in denim shorts and a loose black and white blouse. Her black sneakers kicked a small rock in front of her and rolled away to the side as she and the rest of the Avengers grouped together. Doctor Selvig who had broken out of Loki's control during the battle walked over to the group with a large glass case as Thor made his goodbyes. When he reached Beatrice, he didn't know if she would allow him to shake her hand, so the two just stood face to face in a short awkward silence.

It was Beatrice who broke the awkwardness when she lifted her hand to Thor, who was looking at it shocked. But he composed himself and shook her hand, "It was an honor to meet you, Lady Beatrice."

"You too, Thor." Beatrice said with a small smile on her face.

After saying their goodbyes, Tony opened the briefcase he had brought with him and carried it over to Bruce and Doctor Selvig. Inside lied the Tesseract that Thor was going to take back to Asgard, making sure it never falls into the wrong hands again. Bruce uses largely enforced tongs to pick up the Tesseract and place it in the glass case. Beatrice, who was standing next to Steve, looked up and saw the serious look he was sporting as he stared at the stone.

"So you're bringing it back to Asgard?" Beatrice asked Thor as he held the case in his arms.

"Yes, it will be much safer in a place where no one can use its powers." Thor explains. Beatrice nods looks around at the group of people she has spend the last couple of days with. Agents Romanoff and Barton were standing in front of Loki who was glaring at Agent Barton and Tony and Bruce were asking Doctor Selvig a quick question before Thor and Loki had to go. Once everyone was ready, Thor held out the other end of the case to his brother who reluctantly grabbed onto it. And with a twist of Thor's end, him and Loki disappeared in a flurry of blue light that dissipated into the sky.

After that the team all got ready to go on their separate ways. Agent Romanoff handed a bag from the trunk of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars they and Agent Barton arrived in to Bruce who was going to spend some time with Tony at the **_STARK TOWER_**. Steve shook Tony's hand as Beatrice walked over to Agents Romanoff and Barton.

"So I will be seeing you two around?" Beatrice asked. Agent Romanoff looked at the girl and smiled before nodding.

"Once all this settles down, I'll be around to start you on your S.H.I.E.L.D. training. You got a lot to catch up on."

"You sure you want to join up kid?" Agent Barton asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Beatrice didn't hesitate to smile and nod her head before letting Agent Barton smile as well, "It's not gonna be easy."

"Don't worry, I'm a fast learner."

Beatrice left them both with handshakes and then made her way to Bruce and Tony who were already seated in Tony's sports car. "See ya guys later." She said, shaking Bruce's hand over Tony and then giving Tony a quick hug, which he tensed up in and patted her back awkwardly.

"Okay that's enough weird hugging." Tony said. Beatrice laughed and let go of the billionaire. Bruce smiled at Beatrice and Tony.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Beatrice. I've already talked to Director Fury to send me your blood sample that was still on the base. Once everything cools down I will get to work on it." Bruce explained to her.

"There's no rush Doctor, take your time."

"You need a ride back home?" Tony asked. Beatrice looked at him before turning her head and seeing Steve talking to Agents Romanoff and Barton and give them both handshakes.

"No, there's something I need to to before I go home." Beatrice said, turning back to the two men in the car. Tony nods and drives off quickly, leaving along with the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars with Agent Romanoff, Barton and Doctor Selvig. Beatrice looks over to Steve as he walks over to his motorcycle a little ways away from where they were. He's kicking up the kickstand when he looks up to see Beatrice making her way over to him, her hands in her pockets and a small smile on her face.

"So this is it then?" She asks, stopping in front of Steve and his bike.

"I believe so." Steve says, smiling back at her. Beatrice nods and is about to walk off before acting forgetful.

"Oh," Beatrice says, looking back at Steve, "I just remembered. You happen to owe me a meal, Captain."

Steve smiles wider then before before raising his eyebrow at her, "I don't remember that."

"Really? We were in the city, world going to hell, aliens all around ring a bell?"

"Hm. Nope."

"Oh. I guess my memory isn't as good as it used to be." Beatrice could tell from the way he was smiling that he was faking, but to see how far he was willing to go, she decided to start walking off again.

She didn't get too far.

"Oh! You mean that offer?" Steve called, getting Beatrice to turn back around. "It seems to be coming back to me."

"Really?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah. Got anywhere in mind?" He asked as Beatrice walked back over to him.

"When was the last time you had Gerald's pizza?"

"Almost 75 years."

"Would you like to go get some? They love me over there and I bet I can get a discount."

Steve nodded and started up his motorcycle, then nodded to the seat. "Hop on." Beatrice didn't need to be told twice as she swung her leg over the seat and settled herself on the bike. She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist as he revved the bike and then drove off, smiles on both their faces.

 ** _and that's it! i only have one special chapter up next that i hope you guys like before i reveal the surprise i talked about before :) so stay tuned_**

 ** _also be on the lookout for a new story i'll be posting soon called RADIOACTIVE RELATIONSHIP which will be a johnny storm/fantastic four story :)_**


	17. (: bloopers :)

**_so here's some bloopers featuring Jenna Coleman who plays Beatrice :)_**

Jenna (Beatrice) had just let Cobie Smulders (Agent Hill) into the apartment, Cobie holding a box of pizza that she had taken from the pizza boy to get Jenna to open the door. They go to the couch and Jenna flips open the box containing the pizza and takes out a slice. Cobie watches as Jenna eats her slice of pizza, waiting for her line. But after a while Jenna is still eating the pizza.

Jenna looks up from her food and sees Cobie looking at her and she swallows, "Ah dammit. I had a line didn't I?" She asks. Cobie nods and starts laughing.

"Get distracted?" Cobie asks.

"It's really good pizza."

* * *

Jenna, Clark Greg (Coulson), and Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) were working on the scene where Beatrice would be meeting the Captain for the first time.

"War hero?" Jenna asked, turning to Chris who got a bit red in the face.

"Yes," Clark said, "Captain Rogers was known back in the day as Captain America."

Jenna's body went completely rigid as the words left Clark's mouth. Her hands started to shake and she looked wide eyed at the man standing in front of her.

"You okay ma'am?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah." Jenna chuckled and shut her eyes for a minute before looking back at Chris. "You're Captain America?"

"Yes ma'am."

Instead of continuing to question Chris like she was supposed to, Jenna squealed and hugged Chris, making him and Clark break character and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it's you!" Jenna squealed. Clark decided to get in on it and let out a feminine scream and hugged Chris who was shaking his head still laughing.

"I'm so happy!" Clark yelled, giving Chris a squeeze.

* * *

The team (being Jenna, Chris, Scarlett Johansson (Black Widow), and Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark)) were in the quin jet escorting Tom Hiddleston (Loki) back to base. Chris Hemsworth (Thor) had just grabbed Loki and gotten punched by Jenna before grabbing her jacket.

"Stay out of my way." Chris said before seemingly throwing her out of the "jet" to the mats below. All the group heard though was a hit of the mat and a "Ow".

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as he went to the ramp and saw Jenna lying on the mat.

"I kinda landed on the neck." Jenna said with a huff. Evans was laughing and Tom was chuckling as Hemsworth walked over to where Robert was looking at Jenna.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just landed weird."

* * *

After talking about Tom (Loki)'s plan, Robert and Mark Ruffalo (Bruce Banner) were about to exit but Robert turned around and headed for Jenna's spinning chair. Swiveling it around to face him, Robert came face to face with Jenna making a silly face with her eyes crossed and tongue sticking out of her mouth. Robert's serious persona broke and he started to laugh.

"Can I help you sir?" Jenna asked, still with her eyes crossed. Robert had to walk away and head back to Mark who was chuckling.

"Never mind, we don't need her."

* * *

Jenna was fighting a Chitauri soldier on the set of a broken New York. While she was fighting, she went to go fake punch the Chitauri and when she swung the extra playing the soldier turned in the wrong direction showing that the punch was fake. Jenna saw this and starting laughing instantly.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?" She asked with her hands on her knees and laughing hard.

* * *

The cast saw Jenna and Mark talking to each other right before a take where Bruce would be coming in for the Battle of New York. Once they stopped, Beatrice jogged over to the group and got ready to start the scene. The director Joss Whedon yelled action and Evans started the scene by talking to Hemsworth who had just 'landed' before them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Evans asked as the group met Hemsworth halfway.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

The group took a pause for Robert's line since he wasn't on set for the scene.

"How do we do this?" Scarlett asked.

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Hemsworth said to Evans.

Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye) was collecting some of his arrows from the dummy bodies on the ground when he said, "Yeah, get in line."

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Evans was cut off the sound of a motor coming in their direction. Jenna took her attention from the sky to see Mark coming towards them on a battered old motorbike.

"Bruce!" Jenna yelled with a smile and ran towards him as he got off his motorbike. The group followed and were expecting Jenna to just hug Mark but watched as she jumped into his arm, her legs wrapping around his waist, and them having a passionate fake kiss. Evans let out a laugh and slapped his hands on his legs in a defeated manner, Scarlet and Jeremy laughed and Hemsworth whooped and let out a wolf whistle which made Mark and Jenna stop and start laughing.

* * *

After the fake kiss the group continued on, and were now all looking up at the sky where the Leviathan Chitauri would be. Mark looked up before back at the group and back up. In an instant, Mark started to run away screaming, "Dudes, you're on your own!"

Evans looked down and started chuckling and Scarlett and Jenna looked back just to see Mark leap over some wreckage. That made Jenna laugh and she waited for Mark to come back and ask him, "What's with the leap, Ms. Prima Ballerina?"

 ** _so here's some bloopers for A Silver Lining :)_**

 _ **So here's the big surprise ...**_

 _ **Before The sequel to A Silver Lining comes out I will be posting a small side story that takes place a year before Winter Soldier and it will be told through Steve. It will be called**_ Captain America: The Silver Bullet **_:)Thank you all for the comments and I can't wait till we continue on with Beatrice's story._**


	18. radioactive relationship

**_GUYS RADIOACTIVE RELATIONSHIP IS UP IF YOU WANNA CHECK IT OUT :) AND CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE SILVER BULLET SHOULD BE OUT IN A COUPLE DAYS SO LOOK FOR THAT_**


	19. announcements and comments

**Hey guys, so I have some things to say. But before that I thought I could answer your comments since I kept forgetting to do so. This is in order from when they were posted:**

 **Elli - thank you, I'm glad you liked it**

 **AgentEvanaCrystal4SHIELD - thank you**

 **TheAmazingMaya - thank you, me neither lol**

 **lucefatale -i'm glad you're lovin it :) steve and beatrice are bae**

 **TheDells - no its alright XD it was a spur of the moment decision to have that happen so its a bit silly**

 **Monster Galore - oh my god, thank you so much. and don't be sad, especially now that its done**

 **ILoveThree - i'm glad you like it, and thank you for commenting on my other stories**

 **TeamFreeWill2 - thanks, i like that she's friends with them both too. that was more of a 'if i was there i would try and be friends with both of them so she should try in my place' XD and i love bruce, total gem. and i like that you think steve and beatrice are cute together, otp for real**

 **SUPERNATATO - thank you for saying that, i hope you keep readying then**

 **Guest - thank you, bagers for the win (** bagers is their ship name now, the main reason because it sounds like badgers XD)

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer - I will 3**

 **onegrainofuniverse - thank you doll**

 **Guest - first of all, thank you for the large message, it made my day. i don't want to get to into it but i will answer your questions. thor does apologize to beatrice after they fall from the Helicarrier. she kinda brushes it off at the time but then sorta forgives him by the end. and steve wasn't jealous per say, he was a bit confused and a little irritated since he had started to like beatrice as a friend and he did not like or trust tony at the time. he was merely looking out for a friend. and the ship name has been chosen, thank you for your suggestions tho, my friend came up with BAGERS and it sounds like badgers so i went with it :)**

 **nightmarehunter676 - i'm glad i could make you laugh**

 **Digidestined10 - yaay! glad you loved it**

 **now for the announcement :) if you have been reading Silver Bullet which was the side story i was gonna write before getting into the winter soldier storyline, you know that i have put that on hold until after winter soldier. it makes more sense with the story i had in my head. so you can just ignore that for now.**

 **also, the first chapter of** A Silver Star, **which is the winter soldier storyline is up, i decided to go straight into it. so you can go and read that :) hope you all continue to read the series and stay to see beatrice and steve grow closer.**


End file.
